Little White Lie
by napafey
Summary: Though she has her doubts, Kaoru has achieved exactly what she wants. When her paths cross with an old rival, the lie is born and she is compelled to approach a stranger. Kenshin has his own agenda but is intrigued by the 'damsel in distress'. Together they embark on a facade. What could it hurt? It's only a little white lie after all.
1. Chapter 1

So this is an experiment as I delve into something that's a bit more real. Isn't that what we're supposed to? Write what you know? Anyway, I can't help but borrow these characters again. I watch some random and odd things when I'm bored and in need of back ground. Anyway, I saw something that inspired this tale and decided to go for it.

Just stating for the record first and foremost that I do not own the characters below. They sprung into being from the amazing mind of Nobuhiro Watsuki. I just like to take them out and play for a bit. And on we go.

* * *

Surreal.

That was the thought that permeated through her mind as she sat staring absently out the window. It struck her at odd moments that this had become her life. In some ways she felt as though she had never grown up and just what the hell was she doing? Other times she longed for the days when she didn't fully recognize that she'd become an adult

Surreality had set in.

"Do any of them jump out at you?"

Kaoru blinked and turned her attention back to the wine rep. She grinned and leaned over her book, making a random note about the last red wine she had tasted.

"May I taste the sauvignon blanc again?"

"Of course!"

She watched the rep enthusiastically pick up the bottle of white wine. "A quick rinse." The woman offered, pouring an ounce and then dumping before pouring several ounces.

Kaoru took a deep breath before picking up the glass. "You just can't beat the bright acid and minerality." The rep beamed.

Sipping the wine, Kaoru barely offered the woman a second glance. She focused on the mouth feel. It was a part of her adulthood, this moment. While the acid did cut through the tannins of the reds she had just tasted, the crispness she wanted fell flat. It did help to cleanse her palate. She nodded, more to herself and smiled brightly at the short blonde woman. In a strange way it brought some clarity to her day. "Great balance of acid." She chimed reiterating what the woman had said.

"Should I add it to your order?"

"Not right now. I still need a spot to open up."

The woman held her composure. "Any others speak to you?"

Kaoru glanced over the lineup. While there had been some tasty wines in the group, none would fit into the spot she was actually looking to fill. "The malbec might work over at Aria. I have inventory later this week and will have a better idea. The rest just need to wait for the right moment." She smiled apologetically though she felt no remorse. She closed her notebook with her tasting notes. "Remind me in a few weeks." She told her. With any luck the woman would have forgotten and moved onto a whole other selection of wines to peddle.

"Of course!"

The woman scribbled a few notes and then she began gathering her bottles. Kaoru cleared the few glasses, now empty and placed them on the bar top. She picked up her notebook and glanced at her watch. She was tired. Today was supposed to be her day off. At least she had made that decision when she had gotten coerced into staying late Monday night. She would be sleeping if it wasn't for the appointment she had set up and nearly forgotten about. If it wasn't for the rep texting her to say she was running late, Kaoru would have missed it all together.

Of course she could hardly complain. Running the wine and beverage program of four of the top restaurants in the city had it perks. Who else got to drink some amazing wine at eleven thirty in the morning?

Her phone buzzed as she waved a farewell to the rep. She pulled out her phone and blinked to see her roommate's message. The man usually didn't wake until well into the afternoon.

 _ **I thought you were off**_

Kaoru rolled her eyes. _**Surprised you even noticed.**_ She responded. She walked back through the restaurant and towards the kitchen. She nodded to the handful of prep cooks who waved hello. She entered the office where her purse rested. Her phone chirped his response.

 _ **Let's get lunch and start day drinking.**_

She shook her head to see Sanosuke was already keen to get a buzz. The fact that she might have a trace of one made her impulsive. Had she just not been internally nostalgic for her younger days?

 _ **Fine. Someplace with a good cocktail and a patio. Not interested in beer just yet**_

She slipped her purse over her head and cast a look around the office. Kaoru put her notebook in her box. She flipped the switch and closed the door behind her. The place was only open for dinner and she loved coming in before the restaurant came to life. If it hadn't been her day off, she would have spent time working on numbers or the various wine lists while the kitchen slowly came alive around her. As she walked towards the back door, she felt the vibration that indicated her answer.

 _ **I'd say Halcyon but I know how you feel about that place ;) The Pointe?**_

Kaoru quirked a grin as he brushed off a restaurant she represented. "That works." She muttered to herself.

 _ **Meet you there in ten**_ she typed off in regards to his second choice. It wouldn't be her first choice but she knew the margaritas were good and the patio overlooked the lake. Might as well take advantage of the last of the warm weather. Nor was it super expensive. That was always key when the two of them went out together. She was well aware she was pushing him by not heading to the Akabeko which was their preferred watering hole.

Kaoru stifled a yawn as she stepped out into the sunlight. She lifted a hand to shade her eyes and glanced down the street. The Pointe was three blocks and she decided she would just leave her car in the deck. It didn't make much sense when she could walk three blocks as opposed to trying to find a spot or even pay when she had a free spot in the deck behind the restaurant.

Her phone buzzed and she glanced at it, seeing an incoming call from one her reps. She groaned inwardly and decided not to take the call. Its not that she usually refused calls, but it was her day off. She felt like falling off the radar for at least an afternoon. A margarita was exactly what she needed.

She arrived at the restaurant and asked for a table on the patio. It was still early into the shift and she couldn't help but note the servers who stood around chatting as they waited for their first table. "Mia will be right with you." The hostess told her cheerfully, handing her the menu.

Kaoru offered her a smile in return. "Thanks."

Her blue eyes darted to the wine list on the table and she fought the urge to peruse it. Instead, she flipped the menu over to the cocktails. "Hi, can I get you started with one of our signature margaritas or something else to drink?"

"Absolutely." She snapped the menu closed and looked up at the girl. "May I get the grande margarita with an extra shot of grand marnier? "

"Sure." The girl turned to go.

"And a water?" She called after her. Not sure if she heard her, she gave into her impulse and reached for the wine list.

A hand came out from the side and snatched it out of her hands. "You're not working!"

She grinned ruefully and looked up at her best friend. "Habit."

The tall man put the list on the table and pulled out the chair across from her. He stretched out his long limbs. "What's up Jou-chan? How's your morning?"

Kaoru sat back and sighed. "Fine. Almost forgot about my appointment. You must be rubbing off on me, Sano." She told him.

He grinned and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "You got in late last night." He observed. "Hot date?" She shook her head. "If you tell me you were working last night, I really might have to kill you."

"Then I won't tell you I was working." She stated, accepting the drink the server put in front of her.

"Jou-chan. Really? At least you're moving in the right direction." He told her, raising an eyebrow at her choice of drink. "I'll have the amber with a shot of anejo." He told the girl before she had an opportunity to ask.

She watched the man across from her. She had known Sanosuke for nearly as long as she could remember. They had gone to school together, mostly as he had transferred after she had chosen to got the university and he had finally gotten his grades up. Upon graduating they had moved to the city while she pursued her interest in wine. He kept her grounded and prevented her from becoming a total workaholic while she helped him focus on his career. Interestingly enough he had managed to scrape a degree in photography and took photos for the sports section for the newspaper. It helped him them get some ridiculous tickets to some major sporting events. He also taught some jiu jitsu classes at a dojo his older brother ran. While he made enough money to pay the bills, it also meant he had a lot of free time to do... whatever.

"Tell me about your tasting."

She shrugged. "Nothing really of interest. We set the appointment up a few days ago when I thought I was working."

"Why set up the appointment if you weren't interested?"

She rolled her eyes. "Its not that I wasn't interested; she merely didn't bring anything much of interest with her."

They ordered lunch and Kaoru sighed, feeling some of the tension ease of her shoulders as she basked in the warm afternoon sun. They were enjoying an indian summer and Kaoru was more than willing to take advantage. She ordered a second margarita and the tequila eased through her. She asked Sanosuke about a class from the night before.

He tossed back a third shot of tequila before he sat up abruptly.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Who?" Kaoru turned around in her seat and spotted the woman. It took her a moment as the woman rose from her table but Kaoru suddenly fought the rise of anxiety that threatened to overwhelm her. They had been rivals in college and they had not parted on good terms. She felt her eyes grow wide and she whipped around, immediately turning her back on the woman. "Just when I was beginning to relax." She groaned.

Sanosuke shook his head and sipped his beer. "I never understood fully what ever happened between the two of you."

She shrugged. "Honestly its an overly complicated girl thing that is petty and stupid." She explained, stirring her salad. She looked up at her friend and tilted her head to the side. "And you? You had your own reasons for not liking her."

Sanosuke shrugged. "She's a bitch." His dark eyes darted behind her.

"Is she gone?"

He shook his head slightly and looked at her. "Smile, your day really is about to turn to shit."

"Sanosuke? Is that you?"

Kaoru closed her eyes at the voice and cringed. He paused and offered her an apologetic smile. "Aya? I can't believe it." He stated drily, sitting back in his chair.

"Nor can I. The last thing I heard about you was that you were in jail."

Kaoru sputtered, nearly spitting out her drink. She had forgotten about the incident, one that she knew Sanosuke wasn't particularly fond of. Unfortunately her actions drew the attention of the woman.

"And Kamiya Kaoru. Look at you."

She counted to three before looking up at the woman. She was still stunning even ten years later. Her long auburn hair was shiny and glossy, her clothes impeccable. "It's been far too long." She held her hands out to her and Kaoru felt compelled to rise and press her cheek to the woman's.

"Sometimes it feels like yesterday." Kaoru murmured, resisting the urge to shudder.

Aya took her hands in hers and Kaoru couldn't help but notice the giant Ruby on the woman's ring finger. "What have you been up to? After you left the sorority, you kind of fell off the map."

Kaoru stared at her blankly for a few seconds. If this woman wanted to rewrite history, it wasn't her place to remind her the truth of what had transpired all those years ago. She swallowed. "I run the wine program for the Lornat Restaurant Group."

Aya's face went blank. "Oh." She shifted and looked around, her dark gaze falling on Sanosuke. Not really interested in him, she returned her attention to Kaoru. "Are you married?"

She felt her inside drop as she detested the question. "Not currently, no."

"You'll find someone fantastic, I'm sure. My husband just swept me off my feet." The redhead smiled. "Someday, I'm sure you'll meet the one." She told her, a hint of derision in her voice.

"What does he do?"

Though Sano had asked the question, Aya never acknowledged him. "Akira is an architect, one of the best in the city. He designed the new library on fifth. An absolute gem. He allows to me to do whatever I want; he completely adores me." She giggled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Listen to me going on about my husband when you still haven't found anyone special. Forgive me Kaoru. You needn't worry. Even a young woman in her early thirties still has plenty of time to find the right one and start a family. You mustn't wallow in the loneliness of spinster life just yet."

Kaoru stared at her, utterly reminded of why she had stopped talking to this woman when she was in college. "I didn't say that I hadn't found someone." She stated darkly.

Aya grew still. "You just said that you weren't married."

"Exactly." She flashed one of her brightest smiles usually reserved for arrogant guests. "I'm engaged."

The words fell from her lips and she prayed that Sanosuke wouldn't say anything to contradict her. As it was, Aya suddenly turned to look at the tall brunette. He was staring at Kaoru.

"I never thought the two of you had any history ….or chemistry for that matter." Aya held her hand up to cover her mouth. "Unfortunately I can honestly tell you he's not that great a lay either." She whispered loud enough for the brunette to hear.

It took a second to register her meaning before Kaoru giggled coquettishly. It occurred to her in a second that tequila was propelling her down a dangerous path, but she curbed it. "I'm not engaged to Sanosuke, silly."

"Then who?"

"He's a very prominent business man. We haven't gone public because he prefers to keep to himself, which I'm more than happy to oblige. It allows for...how shall we say...interesting evenings." Kaoru finished on a loud whisper.

Aya stared at her. She swallowed before smiling. "I'm so happy for you." Her phone chimed. "That's my ride. It was great to see you again Kaoru. We really must have lunch soon."

"Absolutely."

Kaoru touched cheeks with her again and then the woman was disappearing off the patio and down the street. She gratefully sank back into her seat, trying to clear out the woman's perfume from her nose. She looked at Sanosuke. He was watching her with an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"I was wondering when I was going to be able to meet this mysterious man you're engaged to."

"Shut up."

"I get it, Aya sucks at life, but are you sure that was wise?"

"To make up a fiancee? When was the last time you saw Aya?" She demanded.

Sanosuke sat back. "I think it might have been at your graduation."

"Exactly. Today was a fluke. I have no intention of running into her again. Therefore it won't matter." She flagged down the waitress and ordered herself another drink.

* * *

"Kaoru? As I live and breath, I never thought I would see you again."

Kaoru froze as she heard the voice behind her. Slowly she turned from the rack she had been flipping through and spotted the petite woman. Her dark blonde hair was pulled back in a neat chignon, her pale blue eyes glittering in the sunlight. "Yvonne." She murmured, her heart sinking. A sorority sister from her past life, a life that was seemingly haunting her. The woman had been friends with Aya, one of the woman's minions in college.

"Aya had told me you were in the city, but i hand't believed her. Kaoru was more likely to fly off and vanish into the Italian countryside."

Kaoru was't sure if the comment was an insult or not. She allowed the shorter woman to envelope her in a hug. "You've spoken to Aya?"

"Of course! She and I have brunch every other Sunday. The life of a socialite, it can be ever so exhausting."

Kaoru nodded her head in understanding. "Of course."

"But what of you? You probably understand. Aya told me you were engaged to a businessman."

Her stomach plummeted. "Of course she did."

"Is your fiancee with you?

Kaoru smiled uncomfortably. "Óf course."

The woman glanced around. "Where is he? Aya and I would love to meet him." She grinned deeply.

Kaoru tugged on her top. Why had she not just said he was at home? "He's down that way." She waved her hand vaguely behind her. She glanced at her watch. "I was actually supposed to meet him five minute ago. It's been great to see you. I really must be going." She told Yvonne.

Before the woman could protest, she turned away and hurried down the sidewalk. Behind her she heard her name. She darted through one of the doorways along the street and hoped the two women wouldn't follow her. She moved deeper into the building. It was a jewelry store and Kaoru cursed as her eyes swept the shop. Only a few patrons milled about, looking at the glass displays. A couple were oogling over rings while an older lady was examining some diamonds. A handsome redhead stared at a glass counter, his hands in his pockets. He didn't appear to be with anyone.

Behind her the door opened and she caught a whiff of the woman's perfume. Despite every fiber in her being crying out this was bad idea, she moved towards the redhead. He looked up at her as she approached. She grinned at him and he smiled easily in return. "I hate to ask you this, but I need a huge favor." She slipped her arm through his. "Please just follow along. I'll make it up to you, I swear." She whispered.

He stared at her, his violet eyes confused.

"Kaoru!" She turned away at the sound of her name. Her stomach dropped as she saw it wasn't just Yvonne, but Aya as well. The redhead on her arm was looking at them, curiosity in his dark violet eyes. Why on earth was she digging herself deeper into this hole?

"Aya. Good to see you again."

"Likewise." The look on Aya's face froze as she took in the sight of the redhead and the linked arms. "It really must be fated." She purred, having regained her composure. Her dark eyes took in the redhead again.

Kaoru let go of the man at her side so she could step forward and greet her. As Kaoru stepped back, she couldn't prevent herself from comparing. Ayas's dark red hair was perfectly sleek and smooth, her nails manicured, and the linen pantsuit showed off her svelte figure. She smiled as her eyes once more studied the redhead. "And you must be the lucky guy. I honestly was beginning to think she had made you up."

Kaoru felt her the blood drain from her face as the man next to her snorted. "As you can see he is quite real. Now if you excuse us, we have lots to do today." She stated, attempting to steer the stranger away.

"Seriously Kaoru. You haven't even introduced us yet." Yvonne chided.

"She really has been keeping you in hiding." Aya leaned forward and shook her head.

"Well, my koishi does like to keep me to herself." He murmured, slipping an arm around her waist.

"Such a shame." Aya slowly looked the redhead up and down. Kaoru felt a flush creep up her neck as she recognized the look in the woman's eyes. "Kaoru really should be sharing you."

"You think it's her doing, but in reality, I'm the one who has been keeping her to myself." The stranger stated, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Well aren't you going to at least introduce us?" Yvonne insisted.

"Sure. " Kaoru smiled weakly. "We went to school together, Aya and Yvonne. This is…"

"Kenshin." The redhead stuck his hand forward, shaking the two women's and saving Kaoru from the embarrassment of not knowing his name.

Yvonne tilted her head to the side as he shook her hand. "Have we met before? You look familiar."

"I don't believe so, that I do not."

"How did you two meet?" Yvonne asked.

Kenshin glanced at her, an eyebrow raised. "It was quite by accident really." She answered.

Aya glanced at the watch on her wrist. "I must go. I have an appointment I need to get to. It was good to see you, Kaoru. Au revoir!"

Kaoru released a breath as the two women turned to leave. Aya stopped and turned back around. "Oh, I almost forgot. I think it truly is fate that has brought us back together after all this time. I'm hosting a brunch next Sunday and I would love if you and your fiancée could come."

She stiffened, unsure of what to say. "Perhaps we can fit it into our schedule." She told the woman.

"I do hope so." Aya chimed. She waggled her fingers at her and she and Yvonne left the store.

Once they were gone, Kaoru felt her shoulders slump. She pulled away from the redhead and looked at him, sighing. "Thank you…" She widened her eyes realizing she had forgotten his name.

"Kenshin." He offered

"Thank you Kenshin. I didn't mean to subjugate you to that. Sometimes," She shuddered slightly as she thought about Aya and what the woman had done to her years past. She opened her eyes and found him watching her still. "Anyway. Thank you."

"What will you do about Sunday?"

Kaoru cringed as she wondered just what she would do. "I'll make something up." She told him. She shrugged and turned to leave. "Probably turn off my phone and move to another planet. Thanks."

He grabbed her wrist, bringing her attention back to him. "Hold on for just a moment." Startled, she turned back around. "Yes?"

A grin tugged at the corner of his lips. "I do believe you said you would make it up to me, that you did."

Kaoru felt herself blush. "Of course."

"A cup of coffee?"

She smiled in relief that it was something so simple. "Coffee I can definitely do."

"Excellent."

* * *

And there it is. It might be trite, but I'm willing to see where it goes. Let me know your thoughts. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Due to the initial response, I'm going to be quick on the draw. On to the next chapter! And for the record, I do not own the characters below.

* * *

Kaoru studied the man over the rim of her mug. He was quite stunning. The vibrant red hair was pulled back from his face with a hair tie. He had high cheekbones and a strong jaw. A faded scar adorned his left cheek that merely added to his beauty. Mesmerizing violet eyes watched her and she sucked in a breath, and flushed, realizing she had been staring.

"Explain to me the nature of those two women."

Her color deepened. "I went to college with them; shared a suite our first three years." She ran her finger around the top of her mug. "We were sorority sisters and toward the end of our Junior year, I left the sorority." There was a whole lot more to the tale but he didn't need to be privy to those details.

The redhead nodded and drank from his coffee. "And now?"

Kaoru ran a hand through her hair and felt her lip curl. "I sometimes just can't help but play her games still. I haven't really seen her since graduation. We ran into each other a few days ago and she was being so …." She sighed and shook her head.

"Hence the lie about the fiancée?"

She chuckled. "Yes."

Silence settled between the two of them and Kaoru sighed. "May I ask you again?" She looked up at Kenshin. "What do you plan to do about the brunch on Sunday?"

She blinked, nearly forgetting the parting invitation. "I told you. I'll probably make up some story about why we can't make it."

"You think she won't call you?"

She groaned before she could prevent the sound from escaping her lips. "I guess I really will have to move away."

He sat back and tapped one long finger against the side of his cup. "You could go." He suggested, picking the mug up.

Kaoru looked up at him as he sipped his latte. He merely watched her and offered her a small grin. "Why? You want to come to brunch and put on a whole charade that you and I are actually engaged?" She asked him, the idea sounding ludicrous as she said the words.

He shrugged. "I could."

Kaoru stared at him. "Why would you even want to?"

"If you have no interest in it, I'm sure I have other things I could do."

"No." She closed her mouth, not wanting to sound to eager. "I just don't know….why you would want to? We just met."

"What if I told you that I did indeed, have my own agenda."

"You have need of a fake fiancée?" She asked wryly.

"Possibly."

Kaoru studied him. She couldn't imagine him being in need for a woman on his arm. She had seen the way Aya had looked at him. "Why?"

His piercing violet gaze studied her and Kaoru felt herself squirm. "I wouldn't mind someone I could trust for appearances. I have a number of functions that my business requires I attend and I would prefer to have someone by side that wasn't necessarily looking for something more."

"I can't imagine that you have trouble finding a date."

A fleeting smile crossed his features. "This isn't abut finding a pretty girl to be my date."

"Then what is it about?"

He watched her for a moment. "As I said there are a number of events that require my attendance. Short story is that having one woman at my side will get some people off my back so I can focus on what's really important. Plus, with the business venture I'm working on, having one woman on my arm would help offer an air of stability."

A sliver of trepidation settled within. "What kind of events?"

"A few dinners, charity events. " He leaned forward. "I'll go to your brunch on Sunday and any other dinner your friend Aya decides to plan. You can even plan your own if you like. You attend a few dinners as my fiancée. As far as anyone would know, we would be happily engaged, say three months? We can stage a spectacular breakup and then go our separate ways."

"Sounds easy."

"Then you agree?"

She hesitated even though she was the one who had put herself in this position. "Can I think about it?"

The violet eyes studied her. Kaoru squirmed. "You're the one who came to me." He reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a card and handed it to her. "Give me a call if you decide." He smiled at her as he rose. "Don't wait too long."

* * *

"I have the space for this one." She stated as she pointed to the second glass on the right. "The others aren't a good fit for here. Maybe at Aria, but I don't have the space now."

"Come on Kaoru. This Montalcino is perfect. I don't know how long I'll have it."

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. Instead she merely shrugged. "You have to do what you have to do; so do I. I don't have the space for it right now. I will take a case of the Sancerre for Pacific Heights. That's it for now."

The wine rep nodded and closed her notebook. "How are things?" Ivy asked her.

Kaoru shrugged and took a a sip of her water. "They're good. Business has been good. Brazwell's just won best new restaurant so that's always a good thing."

"And your love life?"

Kaoru paused and looked at the woman sitting at the bar. She rose and glanced at her watch. "Nothing new to report really."

"Are you sure? No new special someone in your life?"

"What have you heard?"

Ivy shrugged. "Rumors always abound. Nothing really."

Her phone rang and Kaoru glanced at her phone. She didn't recognize the number. Ivy grabbed her bag and waved a farewell.

"I'll talk to you later." She called after the woman. "This is Kaoru."

"Kaoru! Hello! It's Aya."

She felt her heart drop when she recognized the woman's voice. "Hello Aya. How can I help you?"

"I hope you don't mind. I had to do a little investigating to get your number, but I had to call you and commend you, you little minx."

"Commend me?"

"You and I have known each other for so long. Why didn't you tell me? You always were so modest."

"Yes, well..." She wasn't sure what the woman was getting at. She wandered over to the service well of the bar where she spotted a wine list.

"I was telling Akira about your fiancee and apparently they have done business together."

Kaoru grew still. "It makes sense I suppose. We try hard not to mix business and pleasure however."

Through the line, the woman giggled. "Now that you're engaged, the two will inexplicably entwine."

"I suppose."

"Anyway I was still calling to make sure you were still coming to my brunch on Sunday."

Kaoru felt al little lightheaded. "I'll have to double check our schedules..."

"Don't you dare come up with an excuse not to come." The woman threatened.

Feeling trapped, she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." She stated flatly.

"I imagine I'll also see you at the charity auction on Friday?"

She could hear the blood pounding in her head. "Maybe. It depends on ….my fiance's schedule." She cringed as she realized she had already forgotten the redhead's name.

"Akira already told me he's agreed to come."

"Then I guess so."

"Great! I'm really looking forward to catching up with you. Its been so long."

"Yeah."

"I'll see you Friday and if not, then I'll definitely see you Sunday."

Kaoru swallowed. "Until then."

The line disconnected. Slowly Kaoru sighed. "Are you alright?"

She looked up and saw one of her bartenders watching her. "Actually I don't feel so well."

"You should go ahead and get out of here. It's a Tuesday night. We can handle this."

Kaoru nodded and went and grabbed her purse. She said goodbye to the manager and headed out into the afternoon. She walked down the street, wondering what she was going to do.

After a moment she dug out the card the redhead had given her three days ago. This was crazy. She should just call the woman back and tell her to get lost. Or better yet, not even arrive to the brunch. That might even prove a point to her. Why did she really care what the woman thought? And yet, she couldn't quite bring herself to do it. Instead she pulled out her phone and dialed.

It rang three times before he answered. "This is Kenshin."

"Hi Kenshin." She really needed to remember that. "It's Kaoru. We met the other day."

"The damsel in need of a fiancee."

She flushed. "I wondered if your offer was still on the table."

She was met with silence before he finally answered. "I suppose."

"I do have a few questions."

"Hold on." It sounded as though he put a hand over his phone. After a moment, Kenshin came back on the line. "Where are you?"

She looked around. "I'm at fourth and Church."

"Are you hungry?"

"What?"

"There's a diner just down the block. Will you meet me there in twenty minutes?"

"I can."

"I'll meet you there."

Kaoru released the breath she had been holding and slowly made her way in the direction of the diner. She walked in and was quickly ushered to a table. She ordered a cookies and cream milkshake. Idly she played with the straw, waiting for the redhead. He didn't make her wait long. Exactly twenty minutes from the end of their phone call, he entered.

She looked up at him, a little taken aback at his attire. When she had seen him on Saturday, he had been dressed casual, wearing slacks and a button down. Now a crisp black suit adorned his frame, clearly tailored to fit him. He spotted her and he strode towards her, ever the confident businessman. Aya's words came back to there and she wondered for the first time, precisely what this man did.

He sat down and studied her. "it's good to see you again."

She nodded. "Likewise. I wasn't sure you would accept my call."

"You had asked for time; it was only fair that I give it to you."

"Still." She took a sip of her milkshake.

The waitress approached them. "Something for you love?"

"I'll have what she's having." The waitress disappeared and Kaoru couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. He merely shrugged and clasped his hands together. He leaned towards her slightly. "You mentioned questions."

She squirmed, feeling awkward now that the moment was here. "Obviously you'll pretend to be my fiancee." Kaoru began slowly. "What exactly do you want from me?"

"As I said, My job requires me to attend various functions, dinners, charity events as I mentioned before. I have...a family member who constantly harasses me to settle down. You, on my arm, will alleviate some of the harassment so I can focus on a more important venture that I'm planning at the moment. As I also mentioned, a man who has his future in alignment also adds to the confidence of those whom I'm attempting to engage in a business arrangement."

"And not have to worry about some sycophant of a woman trying to get you into bed?" She asked as she sipped her shake.

His lips quirked into a smile. "I'm not interested in settling down currently. Having a woman distract me while I work on this venture is not of interest."

Kaoru met his gaze. "I'm not interested in anything more either." She lifted a shoulder. "Probably why I'm asking you for this huge favor as opposed to actually being in a relationship."

"Fair enough."

"And you'd be willing to accompany me to this brunch on Sunday?"

"I would, and any other formal dinner party your friend wants you to attend. You can say without questions that I am your fiancee. Whatever venue you need my presence, I will attend. In turn you will be available to accompany me to whatever function I require."

A thought occurred to her. "Do we need to have this in writing or something?"

His shake arrived. "If you like, we can make a formal agreement."

"It doesn't have to be formal." She opened her purse and pulled out a pen. She reached over and grabbed a napkin from the holder on the table. His violet eyes watched her. "I, Kamiya Kaoru, agree to attend charities and dinner functions, as you need, for professional appearances." she dictated as she wrote it on the napkin.

When she was finished, he plucked the pen from her fingers. He pulled the napkin around and skimmed her words. "I, Himura Kenshin, agree to be your fiancee in public appearances, brunches, dinners, and whatever else is required." He wrote.

"And I guess everything else that goes with it." She murmured. Kenshin wrote it down. "Until my business is concluded, you and I are engaged." At the bottom he signed his name. He pushed it back over the table to her. Her blue eyes glanced over it and let go of a deep breath. Before she could change her mind, She signed her name at the bottom.

"Is there anything else?" She asked looking up at him.

The violet eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "I would like to my assistant to take you shopping."

Startled, she blinked. "Why?"

"Do you own a formal evening gown?" he asked her.

"No."

"That's why."

She nodded. "I'll pay you back."

"Kaoru-dono. Consider it an investment on my part."

"I'm not comfortable with it."

He reached across the table and took her hand. She was drawn to his fingers. They were long and slender, but she found it interesting the callous she could feel on his palm. "You're asking me for one brunch; I'm asking you to be on my arm for a number of functions. Due to the nature of these functions, you'll be required to make several purchases. It's a business venture. I'm investing in you."

"I guess."

"May I ask have you ever worked in an industry that has a uniform? The company pays for the first uniform. You're expected to maintain it. That's all this is, except it involves a ball gown or two."

"Okay." She sipped her shake, churning everything over in her head.

"Besides," he picked up the napkin they had just signed. "You agreed to accept anything that comes with the agreement."

Kaoru let out a shaky laugh. "You're right."

"We have an accord?"

"We do." He held up his shake and she clinked his glass with hers. She drank and recalled her conversation with Aya from earlier that had prompter her to call him. "I was wondering about something."

"Yes?"

"There's some charity event on Friday? Are you going?"

He drank from his hake. "You assume that I was even invited."

She flushed. "I could care less." She looked down at her half drunk shake. "Aya had mentioned it. We can wait until Sunday to get together."

"Your friend wants you to attend this event on Friday?"

Kaoru shifted. "She mentioned it."

The dark eyes watched her. "Do you want to go?"

"Actually, I have to work." She admitted.

"On a Friday night?"

"Its the way my schedule plays out."

"Can you be available next Tuesday night?"

Kaoru ran her tongue over her teeth as she thought over her schedule. Tuesday was her appointment day and then she stuck around for the first half of the shift. With it being a slow night she had been able to leave and wouldn't have to return. She could maneuver her schedule around getting the evening off. Monday would be crowded, but it could work. "I can make Tuesday night happen." She finally stated.

He tilted his head to the side as he studied her. "What do you do, Kamiya Kaoru?"

It occurred to her that she wasn't fully sure what he even did. Before she could answer, his phone rang. He glanced at it and swore softly when he saw who the caller was. He held up a hand to her and answered. "Yes? What did they say?" He offered her an apologetic smile as he listen to whoever was on the line. "Alright. I'll be back to the office in fifteen minutes. Anything else?" He grimaced slightly. "Tell her i'll call her back. I don't have to time to deal with her latest drama." He hung up the phone. He waved over the waitress and asked for a cup for his shake.

"Unfortunately I have to go."

"Okay."

"Ill have my assistant Megumi reach out to you sometime tomorrow." He put a twenty down on the table. "We'll be in touch. I will see you Sunday."

* * *

Kenshin put his hands into his pockets and stared down at the street below. There was a knock on the door behind him and then it opened. The sound of heels clicking on the floor told him Megumi had entered his office. "How did your call go?" She asked him.

"As expected." He turned away from the scene below. "Tell Aoshi we will begin to draw up our initial proposal first thing Monday morning."

"Of course."

"in the meantime have him start looking at the bylaws of Golden Coast Resort. I don't want any surprises when we acquire the properties."

"You have the lunch meeting with Hiko Friday and then his dinner in a little over three weeks. There is the dinner Tuesday night and the charity auction the following Monday. Would you like me to reach out to someone and find you a date?"

He sighed and moved towards his desk. "About that. There will be no need."

"You have to have a date. Hiko will insist on it."

Kenshin sat down. "I have one."

The woman looked up from her notebook and raised an eyebrow. "I am not going with you. After the debacle from two years ago, I'm not going through that again."

"Don't worry, you can keep your ball gown in the closet for another day. Actually the matter brings up some things I need you to look into."

"Am I going to need to sit down for this?"

Kenshin studied the woman. Megumi had been with him for nearly ten years. She had been in a bad place at the time. Due to the mutual need for each other, he had hired her. Though she had a degree in a far different field, she had stayed with him and he was grateful. In the decade, they had developed an easy professional relationship that Kenshin thought bordered on friendship. "Probably." He stated.

Megumi slowly crossed to one of the chairs in front of his desk and sat down. "What did you do?" She asked

"Nothing illegal, if that's what your worried about? I made a deal with a young woman."

"What kind of deal?" She asked slowly.

"She was in a bind. And I think the end result will benefit us both."

"What did you do?" She demanded again, her dark eyes flashing.

"I agreed to pretend to be her fiancée. "

"You don't see the ramifications of that? What if she's a gold digger? She could be using you for money, or even worse, access to your patents."

"I do not believe I need to worry. Although she was the one who approached me, I'm the one who actually suggested it."

"Why?"

"To get Hiko off my case. I need to be focused on securing this deal. If he's distracted by the prospect of my pending nuptials, he'll stop forcing you to set me up on blind dates. And perhaps he won't realize I'm taking strides to set out on my own."

She stared at her him, her dark brown eyes wide with disbelief. Finally she sighed. "What do you need me to do?"

"As strange as this sounds, I need you to go over and check out her closet. You know the nature of the dinners I attend and I need to know what she owns. I imagine you'll probably need to take her shopping at some point."

"Anything else?"

"How is our relationship with Cartier?"

"You can not be serious."

He leaned forward. "If I'm going to have a fiancée to appease my uncle then she has to have a ring. Get one on loan if need be, but make it happen. No one will believe I proposed and didn't have a ring."

"You think anyone will believe that you all of a sudden have a fiancee?"

"I'm not asking for your opinion in the matter. I will handle the questions when they arise."

Megumi pressed her lips together. "You honestly don't think this woman is using you?" Kenshin narrowed his eyes at her. "Fine. Anything else?"

He shook his head then hesitated. "There's a charity event Friday night; Am I attending?"

"You said no because it was being sponsored by Makoto Industries. Why?" Her dark eyes narrowed speculatively. "You want to change your mind?"

He shook his head. "No." The woman had stated she wouldn't be able to attend anyway. He bent over and wrote Kaoru's name and her number on the back of his card. Kenshin handed it to her. "Get in touch with her sometime tomorrow if you can." Reluctantly she took the card. Her concern finally registered and he sighed. "And when Aoshi returns send him to me."

"At least your willing to concede to that." She muttered. "Then there's one last thing from me. Your cousin called." As if on cue, the woman's voice echoed on the other side of the door.

Kenshin stifled his groan and didn't miss the gleam of laughter of Megumi's eyes. "Before you go, tell no one of the arrangement. I do not need her, of all people, making this into more than it is."

"Don't tell her you're engaged?" The woman snorted. "Good luck with that. The moment she finds out, you're done for."

He glared at her. "Just go." He told her. With one last smirk, she opened the door. He braced himself for the barrage of his cousin, wondering if he might have made a mistake.

* * *

Don't forget to let me know your thoughts. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

I'll do my best to keep this moving. I can only do so much. However a few rare snow days has given me some time off. Stating that I do not own the characters below.

* * *

Sanosuke flipped through the channels. He found a basketball game and sat back to watch. He opened a beer and sipped on it, his dark eyes watching the game on the screen.

A knock sounded on the door. Sano rose and crossed to the door, not taking his eyes from the screen. The knock sounded again. "I'm coming!" He called. The shot was missed and he finally left the living room. He opened the door and stopped. A tall woman stood there. Her silky dark hair cascaded down her back and she was wearing a pencil skirt that showed off her long legs. Dark brown eyes looked at him as he slowly took in her appearance from head to toe.

"Well, hello." He greeted her. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

The woman cooly looked at him. "I'm looking for a Kamiya Kaoru."

"She's not here."

"She does live here, though, yes?"

"As do I." He grinned at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "What business do you have with Jou-chan?"

"As it is her business, I don't see why you have any reason to know." She looked him up and down. "You two live here together?"

"Not like that, if that's what you're asking. She and I are just friends. I am readily single and available."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Can't even begin to imagine why that might be. May I come in?"

"Your business might be between you and Jou-chan, but this is my place of residence, meaning that her business has now involved me, making it my business. State your purpose."

She studied him for a moment, a glint of humor in her dark eyes. "Very well. I'm Takani Megumi. I'm, Himura Kenshin's personal assistant."

"The hotel guy?" He blinked in surprise.

"So you have picked up a newspaper."

"Only to find the sports section."

The woman pressed her lips together. "I believe Kenshin and Kaoru have made an arrangement. I need to take a look at her closet. Some of the events she will be attending are quite formal."

Sanosuke frowned. Kaoru hadn't mentioned she had met Himura. He hadn't spoken to the woman much in the past several days, they pair of them working opposite schedules. "How did the two meet?"

The woman sighed. "Can I at least come inside. It is quite rude to keep me out in the hall like this."

Slowly he stepped out of the way and allowed her to come inside the apartment. He followed her, taking his time to admire her figure. She spun around, catching him and blinked. He grinned slowly at her to read the surprise in her chocolate brown eyes. She stepped away from him regaining her composure. Her dark eyes immediately began searching the foyer and she stepped into the living room. He glanced around, wondering what she saw that he might have missed. It was fairly clean, though he had flung his jacket over the arm of the chair.

"Explain this arrangement again?" Sano wondered if it had to do with the lie she had told Aya. He knew she had run into the woman again, but she had only mentioned it in passing.

"I don't know much of the particulars but it involves a few public appearances together."

He wasn't sure he liked the sound of it. Reminded him too much of the movie 'Pretty Woman' an ex-girlfriend had been obsessed with. "What do you mean by a few public appearances?" Sano asked her.

"If she hasn't told you, then I'm not sure I should be the one to enlighten you."

She meandered around the living room and paused by a wall that housed a variety of photos. He had taken a most of them, though Kaoru had been the one to actually frame them and put them on the wall. "Listen Kitsune-"

"Megumi."

"Excuse me?"

She turned to him, irritation in her dark eyes. "My name is Megumi."

Sanosuke grinned, delighting at having broken through the calm facade. "Okay. I want you to tell me what's going on. If Himura thinks he can take advantage of my oldest and dearest friend, he's got another thing coming. I don't care who he is. what kind of connections or money he has, I will not stand for it."

"If you two are so close, I imagine you are already aware of the arrangement between Kenshin and Kaoru. Perhaps if you thought about it for half a second, Tori-Atama, you'd realize you already know." She sneered.

He grated under the nickname and crossed his arms. If what she said was true than Kaoru had most likely continued with the lie she had told Aya. How she had crossed paths with Himura was still a mystery. One mystery at a time. Right now he needed to decipher the sexy minx. "Why are you here?"

"I need to look at her closet."

"Why?"

Megumi sighed in exasperation. "As I already mentioned, some of the events they will be attending are formal. I imagine Kamiya-sama does not have a ball gown as it isn't exactly something an average person thinks to buy. If you'd just lead me towards her bedroom."

"I'd rather lead you towards mine."

"I'm not that desperate and I'm on a deadline."

"You wound me." He grabbed his chest and fell back against the wall.

"Somehow I imagine you've had worse."

Sanosuke chuckled and entered the hallway. She followed and he paused outside his room. "Last chance."

"Forget it."

He shrugged and moved towards Kaoru's door. The woman had been running late that morning and various articles of clothing were scattered about the room.

The woman immediately strode towards the closet. She opened the doors and began shifting through the contents. He leaned against the door jamb, watching her. "What sort of man do you like?"

She paused and looked up at him. "You're still here." she stated flatly.

"I live here."

"In this room?"

"I bet he wears Armani, or Ralph Lauren. At the very least one of those Abercrombie guys. Some executive that makes a lot of money."

"Its hardly any of your concern." She snorted, her attention on the clothes. She pulled out several of the woman's pantsuits and laid them out on the bed

"It very much is."

She rolled her eyes as she examined the clothes on the comforter. "Explain."

"I want to know what I'm up against."

"Nothing, as you have no chance."

Sano came towards her. "Course I do. You're foxy as hell. There's a careful precision to everything you do. A man hasn't tapped into you wild side." He leaned towards her, breathing in her scent. "Clever and sleek, just like a fox. You'll be crying out my name in my bed Kitsune."

The woman took a shaky breath. "My name is Megumi."

Elated he leaned closer, noting that she didn't back away. "I"m Sanosuke; remember that for when you call it out in passion." He murmured.

"What the hell is going on here?"

The demand broke though. Megumi colored and pushed him away from her. Sano lazily stood up and turned to Kaoru standing in the doorway. "Jou-chan, you're home."

"What are you doing?" She reiterated, her hands on her hips, her azure eyes alight with her anger.

He shrugged. "You know"

"In my bedroom?"

Megumi shoved him on to the bed so she could get by. "Kamiya Kaoru, I'm Takani, Megumi. I work for Himura Kenshin."

"I'm sorry I was late."

"I must say I am quite impressed with your collection." She shot a dirty look at Sanosuke as he sat openly admiring her. "Can we step outside?" She asked, irritation clear in her voice.

Kaoru glanced at him, realizing what he was doing. "Of course." She stepped into the room and smacked him upside the head as the woman left the room.

"Ow!"

"I hate you right now."

"Why?"

"Harassing her?"

"I was not harassing her."

"You're right, it looked like you were about to screw her on my bed. Next time can you at least have the courtesy to do it in your room." She sneered.

He rubbed his head. "That might not be the worst thing." She rolled her eyes and turned to leave the room. He grabbed her arm. "What is the agreement that she is speaking of?"

The woman colored. "I may have found myself in slightly over my head."

"How did you meet him? At one of the restaurants?"

"At one of the shops off Trade."

He frowned. "What?"

"I told you that I ran Aya and Yvonne. They followed me into a shop when I said I was with my fiancee. I saw him and he played along. Apparently we have a similar need for a companion and he's agreed to the ruse for the time being."

"Are you sure this is wise? I understand why you said it when we met Aya the other day, but this seems a bit extreme."

"It'll be fine. He and I have already agreed. It's only for a few months and then we'll go our separate ways. It'll be long enough for Aya to get off my back and I can return to my boring life."

"But Himura Kenshin. That's a huge lie you're going to have to live out."

"It's fine. It really isn't that big of a deal."

She pulled away from him and disappeared into the living room. He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. "I really hope you're right jou-chan." He murmured. "I really hope you're right."

* * *

Furiously she typed the email, her nails clicking over the keyboard. The nerve of that man. Coming onto her in such a manner. She shook her head, banishing the man from her thoughts. She finished the email and sent it off to Aoshi. Megumi paused and stretched, glancing at her watch. It was just past three. She frowned, her appointment late. Of course, Kenshin was also supposed to be here, and he hadn't bothered to arrive either.

It had been two days since she had been to Kaoru's apartment, and the final details were falling into place. She had a scheduled time tomorrow morning to take the woman shopping. Not much would be needed as she truly had been caught off guard by the clothes int eh woman's closet. She had finally learned what the woman did, thanks to Aoshi doing a background check on her. It attested for all the suits. Ironically, that was about the extent of the woman's wardrobe. She obviously spent all her money on clothes for work as the rest of her closet had contained a hodgepodge of peasant tops and jeans. With a stylist, someone might have bene able to piece together something workable out of the work clothes. However, several formal gowns would be necessary. It might even be enjoyable. She didn't have many friends. It just might require her to see the Tori-Atama again.

Megumi grimaced as she recalled the brazenness of the man. It had been a long time since she had encountered such behavior. Here she was, three days later, still thinking about it. And it wasn't though he wasn't good looking. He was. Her fingers hovered over the keys as she recalled the way his tee shirt had clung to his chest.

She shook her head, also recalling the smug look on his face when he had gotten her to blush. Working for Kenshin and Aoshi had taught her to remain stoic in her emotions. Though she considered Kenshin a friend, by no means were they close. She had a better relationship with his cousin, if only for the reason that the petite woman demanded friendship.

The intercom on her desk buzzed and she pressed the button. "Yes?"

"Anthony from Cartier is here for you." Clara called through the speaker.

"Excellent. Will you page Kenshin. He should also be here."

"Of course."

"Thanks." She rubbed the bridge of her nose and slipped back into her jacket. After a moment there was knock on the door. "Come in."

Anthony was tall and elegant. He strode in, a briefcase in his hands. He was dressed impeccably in an Armani, his blonde hair slicked back. He had classic roman features and spoke with a slight Italian accent. Megumi watched him, wondering why she couldn't attract guys like him. Of course, it didn't help that the man was gay.

"Oh Megumi, it is a pleasure to see you again, Bella."

"As always."

He took her hands and kissed both her cheeks. "Is Signore Himura going to be meeting with us?"

"He'll be down in a moment. In the meantime, why don't you let me see what you brought."

"Of course. Always best to have a female perspective."

She grinned and led him towards the small table she had arranged for the viewing. Together they sat down on the couch as he placed the case on the table. He put in the combination and opened it. Inside sat fifteen various engagement rings. There were numerous styles, cuts, and sizes. Megumi swallowed as she saw the size of one diamond that would probably pay her rent for five years. He lifted up the layer and revealed another twenty or so rings, more untraditional than a single solitary diamond. Her eyes were immediately drawn to a princess cut with sapphires.

"I had no idea that Signore Himura was seeing anyone."

Megumi offered him a weak smile. "You know how love is. It strikes you when you least suspect it." She stated drily. Kenshin was not known for being impetuous. She suspected that his last relationship had finally ended because he wouldn't take the next step. She wondered if the redhead realized this charade would be far more difficult than he thought. "One moment we're just going about our day and then bam, cupid's arrow strikes."

Immediately she flashed an image of Sanosuke. She shook it away, and returned her attention to Anthony. Behind her she heard the odor open as Kenshin strolled in.

"Signore Himura!" Anthony jumped to his feet to shake the man's hand. "I'm honored that you would allow me to provide you with a ring for your fiancee.

"Anthony, good to see you. How is Maxwell?"

"He is doing his thing. I wish we spent more time together. Questa e la vita! Now, sit, as I have a splendid variety for you to peruse."

Kenshin sat down as Megumi moved over for him. "Tell me a little bit about your fiancee."

Kenshin hesitated. "She is quite tenacious." He stated.

"And beautiful, no?"

Kenshin smiled slightly. "Beautiful does not quite describe it."

Megumi glanced at the redhead, the hint of wistfulness in his voice drawing her attention. Kenshin was not prone to sentiment. She had wondered about this arrangement, but felt better when she had met the woman. (And Sanosuke) She seemed quite grounded, and some of her fears had been allayed. Upon learning the woman ran the beverage program for some of the top restaurants in the city at least alleviated her fears the woman was after Kenshin's money.

"She is the wine director for the Lornat restaurant group."

"Ah... She knows her wines. She has taste, but probably still somewhat reserved." Anthony surmised. He pulled out a classic engagement ring. "It is 2.5 carats, emerald cut, 24 karat white gold. Class b clarity."

Kenshin immediately shook his head. "No. She would want something a little less obvious."

"So the six carat diamond is out."

Kenshin grinned ruefully at the salesman. "Kaoru-dono is definitely not like my ex."

Anthony presented a few more rings that Kenshin merely shrugged at. "I need something extraordinary for this woman.

"Naturalmente. May I ask what color are her eyes?"

"A rich shade of azure." Kenshin answered.

Megumi blinked in settlement. She would have merely stated blue. She peered closely at her employer. Something more was going on with him than she realized.

"Then perhaps, this one". He pulled out the ring she had admired earlier. "One point five carats, surrounded by a cluster of hand cut sapphires."

"Megumi, put it on."

Kenshin held the ring out to her. She slipped it onto her finger and held it out for the two men to see. "Well?"

"Knowing what I know of the woman, it's perfect."

Kenshin nodded his head and she slipped it off her finger. He handed it to Anthony. "I need it by tomorrow."

"I'll have it cleaned and polished and delivered first thing. Anything else you wish to look at?"

Kenshin hesitated and then shook his head. "Bill me. I'll be in touch soon."

The redhead rose and buttoned his jacket. "Megumi, have Clara make arrangements for Tuesday. You'll see Kaoru-dono tomorrow?"

"Hai."

"Remind her about the dinner. I will need her to be ready at 6:30, and give her times for the charity auction Monday next. Plus I'll need her to be available the night oF Hiko's thing." He paused. "And make a reservation at Blanton's for drinks. Tell my cousin I'll meet her there around six."

Megumi had immediately pulled out her notepad. "Anything else?"

"That's it. I need to step out for the rest of the afternoon." He held a hand out to Anthony. "A pleasure sir."

"Ciao."

Megumi watched him go. He rose, calling out to Clara and giving her the to do list for the afternoon. As she watched Anthony gather his things, her mind once more strayed to the brunette. Knowing she would never get rid of him if she didn't give into the curiosity she pulled out her phone and called Aoshi.

"What can I do for you?"

"You recall what you told me about Kaoru?"

"What else do you want to know? I can't do a more thorough background check without alerting Kenshin."

"It's not in her I'm interested." She grimaced as the words sounded in her ears.

"And who is it you are interested in?" He asked slowly.

She cursed to herself at the ironic choice of his words. "Her room mate."

"Sagara?"

"Yes."

"Why does Kenshin want to know?"

"He doesn't; I do."

"Why?"

"Aoshi!"

"I need to know these things."

If she didn't know that man so well, she might think he was making fun of her. AS it was, he probably was making fun of her in his own way. "I want to know his story. His association with Kaoru. As they are roommates, I need to make sure there isn't something in his past that could come up."

"Only because I'm not busy at the moment,will I acquiesce to this personal favor. But Megumi, you owe me."

"Okay."

* * *

She fumed. They were about to begin the third course and still no sign of Kaoru. Aya leaned forward, reapplying her lipstick. The wench had said she was coming. Now she hadn't shown, so rude!

Of course, perhaps it was as she suspected. Her lips turned into a smile of the possibility Kaoru had indeed made the whole thing up. "Trying to one up me yet again." She murmured.

Aya patted a stray hair into place and left the vanity. She hoped it was true. That little bitch always seemed to get everything. First in school she hadn't had to work for her grades or for friends. The deltas had flocked to her. If she hadn't fallen from grace within the sorority, she would have been president her senior year.

Aya waved gaily to her husband as she crossed the ballroom. The blow had been hard when Kaoru had abandoned them. All over some silly prank. How high and mighty she had been. And Aya had been forced to flee, her tail between her legs. Even though Kaoru was the one blacklisted, somehow, she was the one who had paid the price.

"Darling, there's someone I want you to meet."

Aya put on her facade as she greeted her clueless husband. Surely the woman had to have made the whole thing up to save face. Choosing someone as prolific as Himura Kenshin was crazy. The woman was nothing more than a glorified restaurant manager. She hadn't even been wearing a ring either of the two times she saw her in the past week

"This is Shishio Makoto, our gracious host this evening."

The hand she shook sent a shiver up her spine breaking through her reverie. "Pleased to meet you."

She saw the intense gaze and her skin prickled. Then he had moved on, his glamorous companion trailing behind him. Aya returned to her inner rant. If she hadn't shown up tonight, Kaoru wouldn't have the guts to show up on Sunday. The woman didn't mingle with the elite of society as she. There was no way she could be engaged to the elusive enigmatic bachelor that was Himura Kenshin.

* * *

And there we are for the moment. Stay warm! Kisses until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all the feedback! I take it all seriously. Sometimes it might change the outcome; and sometime it doesn't. But it's appreciated regardless. That being said, I will say that Kaoru and Kenshin are the focus of this tale, but I can't write them without incorporating Sanosuke, Megumi, and the rest of the gang. Just bear with me. But knowing that, here is what you came for. Enjoy!

* * *

Kaoru stood at the window staring at the street below. Absently she twisted her watch around her wrist. "He'll be here."

She nodded, Sanosuke's words barely penetrating her head. "Megumi wouldn't have taken me shopping yesterday if he didn't intend to come. I mean, why else would she do that?" Kaoru murmured.

"And didn't you tell me that it was more his idea for this whole arrangement?"

She nodded. "The brunch starts at one. It's past time he was supposed to be here."

"Just relax Jou-chan. He'll be here. Someone of his stature and reputation wouldn't leave a woman hanging."

She turned away from the window and stared at Sano. "What are you talking about?"

The lanky man was sprawled across the sofa. He had one arm slung over the back, a protein shake in his hand. He frowned as he took a long drought from his cup. The coffee table was littered with his camera and various photography equipment. "You're talking about Himura Kenshin , right?"

Kaoru rubbed her temples. The past few days had worn her out. Work had been chaotic. Brazwell's had been reviewed by one of the food critics and been swamped. Usually Saturdays were spent at Helios, but the masses had required she go there last night. Between that and the whirlwind shopping trip Megumi had taken her on yesterday, she hadn't been able to spare much time dwelling on Kenshin. Now that the day of the brunch was finally here, she was seeing him again for the first time since that had made their agreement.

"What about Kenshin?" She asked tiredly, looking once more out the window.

"He's not the kind of person to stand you up. He has a reputation to uphold."

She slowly turned back to him. "What the hell are you talking about?" She asked again, her irritation showing..

"Don't get snippy."

"I just….stupid Aya. If it wasn't for her and Yvonne, I wouldn't be in this position."

"You made up the lie. You're the one who approached him in the store instead of coming clean. I don't understand why you let her get to you." Sanosuke shrugged. "She was a bitch when we were in school and she's a bitch now. Only you have gotten yourself even more entangled with her after you spent all that time eradicating her out of your life. Why?"

"I don't know." Kaoru groaned. She flopped onto a chair. "What am I doing?"

"At least you know how to pick them. I mean, Himura is supposed to be the prime catch of the year."

Kaoru looked up at him. It was the second time he had alluded to that. "What are you talking about?" She asked a third time.

The dark eyes looked up from the game on the television and studied her. "Am I the only one who actually reads the magazines in the bathroom?"

"Seriously?"

"Maybe if you did, you'd know who you randomly chose as your fiancé."

She rolled her eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

"We have the later game today. I don't have to be at the arena until 2:30." He sat up. "But honestly, Jou-chan. Why him of all people? Are you sure it's wise?"

"He suggested it." She reiterated. But his constant question finally registered and she sat up from her position. "Why do you keep harping on the fact that it's Kenshin. What do you know?"

Sanosuke sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. "I appreciate the fact that you live in a bubble and hate to break outside of your habits. However, you really need to make more of an effort to at least read the society pages. I would think in your industry, that would be a big deal."

Kaoru shook her head. "I don't want to know who they are. At the end of the day, they are people who were hungry and they came into my restaurant to eat, just like everyone else."

"But then you'd realize what a fucking mess you've entangled yourself."

"Why don't you enlighten me!"

Before he could answer there was a knock on the door. Kaoru immediately jumped to her feet, her heart racing. Sanosuke languidly rose from the couch, placing the empty shake on the coffee table. "Forget that. You look good." He told her as she fidgeted with a button. "I might not agree, but I have your back."

She blinked, his rare sentiment rocking her already anxious nerves. "Thank you."

He kissed her cheek. "Any man would be lucky to have you. And like I said, you look great."

She looked down at her attire. Adorned in a simple long black skirt with a dark blue fitted blouse over a light blue camisole, she felt under dressed. Her dark hair was pulled back from her face and she wore light makeup. She felt uncomfortable, a cross between her work persona and her everyday.

"You think?"

"Too late now." He opened the door. Kenshin stood there. He looked a touch startled to see Sano opening the door. "I'm looking for Kamiya Kaoru." He stated a bit hesitantly.

"You must be Kenshin."

"Indeed." Sanosuke opened the door for him and the redhead entered the apartment. His dark violet eyes found her instantly. She swallowed and fought the urge to tug down her shirt. "It's good to see you again."

She nodded, her mouth dry. She had forgotten how handsomely beautiful he was. His vibrant red hair was pulled from his face, high cheekbones, and an elegant jaw. He was dressed in a dark blazer and slacks, the perfect picture for Sunday brunch. "I was …" She touched a stray curl on her cheek. "I'm glad you're here."

"I apologize for my delay. Traffic."

"Of course."

They stood there for several seconds, staring at each other. Finally Sanosuke cleared her throat. "Hi." he stuck out her hand. "I'm Sanosuke."

"Sagara."

Sanosuke grinned. "I see my reputation proceeds me."

"You put my assistant into quite a tizzy apparently."

"Ah. Kitsune." The tall man grinned. "She spoke of me, did she?"

Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "Not in so many words. None that I would repeat anyway."

Sanosuke merely chuckled. Kenshin held out a hand to her. "Shall we?"

Gingerly she placed her hand in his. "I guess so."

He tugged her to him. "Till next time. A pleasure meeting you." He told Sanosuke.

He escorted her out of the apartment and down the hall to the elevator. Neither said anything as they rode down to the first floor. As they left the elevator and walked past the main desk, he placed a hand on her lower back. Kaoru didn't flinch though she fought the urge to stiffen. It was an intimate gesture, one that didn't go unnoticed by her. He opened the door and led her towards a sleek black car parked at the curb.

A tall man leaned against the car. "This is the infamous Kaoru."

Her step slowed. "Hardly."

He took off his sunglasses and stared at her, his dark blue eye piercing. "Looks are deceiving." He turned his attention to the man at her side. "Have fun sipping tea."

He pushed away from the car and began walking down the sidewalk. "Aoshi." The tall man paused though he didn't turn. "You'll check on it."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Who is that?" She couldn't help but ask.

Kenshin sighed and then turned to her with a small smile. "An associate." He opened the back door to the Mercedes. "I believe we have a previous engagement."

She slid into the car, realizing she had reached the point of no return. It was one thing to tell a few white lies or even ask a stranger to pretend for a few minutes. Even her role for him was nothing more than being eye candy for a few nights. But currently she was embarking on a serious transgression that could have more repercussions than fooling an old rival. Regardless, she settled into her seat with a deep breath, ready to journey towards her fate.

They rode along in silence for a few moments. "Tell me again, Kaoru-dono. What precisely is the nature of your relationship with Aya? You touched on it, but neglected some of the details."

"You mean why would I make up such a ridiculous story about being engaged?"

"If I may?"

"Its only fair." She turned away from him and stared at the passing city. "We were frenemies in high school and then again in college. She set out to seduce my boyfriend and ruin my chance at an internship. She saw me as a rival and someone to best when I just was looking for a friend. In college, she did something that I deemed unforgivable. Instead of coming clean, she used the situation to blackball me. For some reason she revels in my unhappiness. When I saw her that day, she was talking about spinsterhood and how it wasn't too late for me. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction that she had managed to best me, even in such an endeavor as marriage."

"Fair enough."

"And you?" She glanced back over her shoulder at him. "You asked for my presence at a few different events. Why?"

The redhead sighed and settled in his seat. "My uncle wants me to take over his business; Wants me settle down and get married. So much does he desire this that he has threatened to set me up on several blind dates. Megumi has told me of his intentions. As I mentioned, I'm focused on a lucrative move that could propel my business to the next level. I don't have time for the frivolity of dating. You at my side will grant me a short reprieve from his constant intervention. Also, a man with a stable future also adds credibility with someone looking to build a partnership. The investors I'm looking to persuade to my endeavor will focus on that."

For some reason, his words to grant her peace instead, brought an ache to her heart. They passed the rest of the trip in silence. As they pulled up to the apartment building belonging to Aya and her husband, Kaoru felt sick. The car slid to a stop. She took in a deep breath and then reached for the door handle.

"Kaoru-dono, wait."

She paused and looked back over at him.

"We're already late."

"There's one last thing to convince anyone of this."

He had pulled something out of his pocket and held a small box in his hand. The redhead seemed to hesitate and then he looked up at her directly. She felt the intensity of his gaze and her breath caught. After another moment of hesitation, he handed the box to her. She accepted it, recognizing it for what it was. "Really?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "It will make it more real. If we are gong to do this, then let's do this all the way."

She opened the box revealing a single diamond. It was nestled in bed of sapphires. It was larger than she anticipated, set against white gold. She stared at it, not sure what to do.

"Let me."

Kenshin took the box from her hands and took the ring from where it nested. Trying not to shake, she held out her hand. Gently he slid the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly and Kaoru caught her breath at the sight of it on her left hand. He curled her fingers around his and lifted them to his lips. He placed a soft kiss on her knuckles and looked up at her. "Shall we?"

Behind her the doorman had come and opened the door. She felt the blast of the cool fall air. She stepped out of the vehicle, feeling as though everything had changed. Kenshin's hand came again to rest against her back. He nodded to the doorman and wordlessly they traveled into the elevator and up to the penthouse. As the doors opened she took in a deep breath. Kenshin offered her a reassuring smile.

"Ready?"

She nodded. "As I'll ever be."

His hand strayed down her arm and found her hand. She blinked in surprise as he laced his fingers through hers. Before she could say anything more, the door opened. They strode into the large foyer and Kaoru swallowed as she looked around at the opulence. She had not really spoken to Aya in years. Through Yvonne, she had heard snippets of the success Aya had gained after graduation. A true Delta, she had married her way into society and used her experience to run several charities. While Kaoru overall enjoyed her life, she did envy the wealth that was shown everywhere.

The butler escorted them down the hallway and into a large sitting room. Kaoru immediately recognized several of her former sorority sisters and their husbands. This brunch was going to be more uncomfortable than she had anticipated. She glanced around as a hushed silence fell upon her entrance.

"You made it!" Yvonne squealed, and conversation resumed. There was a flash of surprise in her eyes as they swept over her and Kenshin. "With you fiancé." Her words were almost flat in their surprise.

"We did meet the other day." Kenshin held out his hand and Yvonne shook it.

Yvonne offered a pained grin. "We did, yes. It's just…" She brightened. "We were getting ready to sit down and were afraid you weren't going to be able to make it."

"Some loose ends to tie up. I'm sure your husband knows business never seems to end." Kenshin answered smoothly.

"Of course."

Kaoru kept her smile plastered on her face, completely blown away with the ease in which Kenshin handled the woman "I would love for you to meet my husband. He just made senior partner in his firm." Before either could protest, Yvonne had pulled Kenshin away from her.

Kaoru felt a touch alone and she searched around for someone to speak to. The people parted and she spotted Aya.

The woman stood by a window talking with a brunette that Kaoru recalled, but couldn't place her name. Her rival spotted her and her conversation abruptly fell off. Shock was clearly evident on the woman's face. Kaoru felt a touch smug and she raised her hand, waggling her fingers in her direction.

"Kaoru!" She strode through the room to greet her. "I'm so glad you made it."

"I wouldn't have missed it." She leaned forward to touch cheeks with the woman. She took hold of both her hands and Kaoru noted that her eyes darted down to her left hand.

"Is this it?" She immediately took hold of her hand. She stared at the ring and Kaoru shrugged. "It's beautiful." She stammered. "I didn't see it on you the other day."

Kaoru offered her a small smile. "It was being sized."

The gentleman who had greeted them came up to Aya's shoulder. He murmured something to her and Aya nodded. The gentleman moved towards the center of the room. "Brunch is prepared." He announced.

"Shall we?" Aya twittered. She held out her arm and Kaoru had no choice but to accept it. She glanced around for the redhead and saw him engaged in conversation with two men. "So I must know if your fiancé is planning a book of his travails."

"A book?"

"That would make sense as to how you met him?" Aya cocked her head to the side. "I want to hear all about it. I bet he swept you off your feet. Journeys around the world, making all the right moves in regards to the global empire he looks to take over. Just two years ago, 'Forbes' listed him as one of the wealthiest bachelors in the world. You must have made your move then."

"Two years?" She echoed hollowly.

"How long have you been dating?" Aya asked as they entered a large sunroom where two tables were set.

"Not long." Her heart sank as she noticed that Kenshin would be sitting across from her and not at her side. "It was one of those things. I saw him and knew he was the one." She smiled brightly and took her seat. While she did sit at the same end as Aya, she at least wasn't next to her.

As she took her place, she looked across the table at Kenshin. What had Sanosuke said? Kenshin was supposed to be the catch of the year? As she placed her napkin on her lap, it occurred to her that she knew very little about the man sitting across from her. Perhaps she should have arranged another meeting before this brunch. She had been so worried about about the charade, that she hadn't thought about what her story would be. How long had they dated before he proposed. How had they met? What did the man even do? She cursed herself for getting so distracted with work that she hadn't taken the time to at least google him.

She sipped the mimosa in front of her anxiously. She fought the urge to toss it back. The first course, a smoked salmon carpaccio was placed in front of her. "So Kaoru, you must tell us the story of how you two met." Aya declared.

Kaoru froze and she looked up at Kenshin, her eyes wide. Slowly she took a bite of her salmon, her mind racing. "It was quite by accident really." She stated slowly. "I was in a bit of a bind and he was gracious enough to help me." The best lies were the ones told with a ring of truth.

"Damsel in distress." The man to her left commented. Kaoru had deduced he was Yvonne's husband. She recognized him from school though she had not know him. "Business mogul and a gentleman. Rarely do you find the two together."

"I would hardly say my actions were gentlemanly. I did have an ulterior motive." The redhead winked at her from across the table and Kaoru felt herself flush. The men chuckled at the joke and she saw Aya roll her eyes. "As it is, I think I got lucky when she bumped into me."

She returned his grin and took another bite of her food. "So tell me Kaoru, Yvonne tells me that you run a restaurant." She looked up to the man at her side. She couldn't quite recall his name though she briefly had a flash of memory.

"No, I was for awhile, but I got out of it to pursue wine."

The man blinked. "Wine?"

"I run the beverage program for Lornat. They own four restaurants in the city."

"So still in the restaurant business." He nodded his head and looked across the table to where another gentleman was seated.

Not liking being brushed off, she sat up. "Not in the manner in what you're thinking." She interjected before the two men could start a conversation. "I might still be a part of the restaurant industry, but let me ask you something; How often do you dine at Helios? Or maybe you prefer Aria? Think about this the next time you go there to entertain your clients, or even your wife. Any bottle of wine you choose, I handpicked. In a sense, I have great impact on your life on a consistent basis. When was the last time your work affected me?"

By the time she finished she had the attention of everyone at the table. She looked across the table at Kenshin who was looking at her, his dark violet eyes blank. Aya had narrowed her eyes. Finally she sighed and clapped her hands. "Next course!" She announced.

Immediately plates were cleared and Kaoru gave into her urge and tossed back her mimosa. Her glass was immediately refilled and she closed her eyes to take in a deep breath. When she opened them she met the violet gaze of Kenshin. He offered her a small smile before turning his attention to the man at his side. It reassured her and she gathered her wits. A crab cake Benedict was put in front of her and Kaoru prayed no one would attempt to converse with her.

As brunch progressed, she listened to the chatter around her. Due to her silence, the drinks went down faster than she had thought and by time dessert rolled around, Kaoru had to admit she was feeling good and buzzy. She had gone through the first four courses without major incident short of her own pride getting in the way. She thought perhaps she would make it through successfully.

"So tell me Kaoru, have the two of you set a date?" The question actually didn't come from Aya, but from her husband. The bite of crème brulee paused halfway to her mouth. "We're still trying to decide on a venue." She said slowly.

"But surely you must have an idea of when you want to marry." Aya chimed in. "And I cant imagine that Kenshin couldn't secure any venue you heart desires."

"Sometimes it isn't about me. Last time I checked a marriage was about both people involved." She snapped.

"It's my fault really." Kenshin joined in. "My schedule has prevented us from choosing a firm date. However, once we do, I will do everything to make sure I arrive on time."

"But surely you have an idea of when you want to marry? Spring, summer?" Yvonne piped up from her spot at the other end of the table.

Before Kaoru could answer, Kenshin did for her. "We had thought perhaps in spring, when the cherry trees blossom."

Startled, Kaoru met his gaze. He was watching her and she flushed underneath his penetrating gaze. "A spring wedding would be lovely." She murmured.

"Elsa? Weren't you just married this past spring?"

The conversation turned to another former sorority sister who had married six months prior. Kaoru sighed in relief and was grateful when the brunch ended soon thereafter. As she rose from the table, Kenshin came to her side. "Nearly over."

She stifled a giggle. "I wonder if it will ever be over."

He glanced at her. "You my dear, are drunk."

She shook her head emphaticaly. "I am not."

Kaoru really didn't fell drunk, but she had to admit that her head was spinning from the cheap champagne that had been mixed with the orange juice. "Perhaps it is time to go."

She blew out her breath. "Yes." She nodded in agreement.

"You're leaving already?"

The both turned to see Aya standing there. Kaoru fought the urge to stick her tongue out at the woman. How she still managed to look so polished eluded Kaoru. "Alas, Sunday is our one day we spend together." Kenshin explained. "She was determined to be here to catch up with old friends."

"I would imagine Kaoru would insist on coming." Her words were said with a smile but Kaoru could detect the bitterness underneath.

"On the contrary," Kenshin interrupted. "I wanted to come and meet some of her friends. Our schedules are so busy that we rarely have time together and when we do..." He flushed. "I'm quite selfish when it comes to my koishi." Kenshin wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "However, I was willing to allow this time away."

Kaoru settled into his side and grinned at the woman. "It was lovely to see you."

"And on that note, We must away, that we must." Kenshin told their host.

After a few goodbyes, he escorted her out of the apartment and into the elevator. Once safely inside, Kaoru stepped away from him. "Thank you." She told him.

"We had an agreement." He told her.

Maybe it was the alcohol, but Kaoru felt her heart plummet at his words. "I feel like you offered more than you needed."

"You wanted it to be convincing."

She nodded as the elevator reached the ground level. "Yes, I did."

He stepped off and held out a hand for her to follow. She ignored his hand and stepped past him. She approached the black town car outside and hesitated. She turned abruptly. "You don't need to give me a ride home."

He shook his head. "Nonsense." He glanced up at the building. "They could still be watching."

Nodding, she reluctantly agreed. "I'm sorry for the ambush in there. We should have been better prepared." She told him.

He didn't disagree. instead glancing at his watch. "I have some time now. The least I could do is buy you a drink." He grinned. "Or perhaps some coffee."

Kaoru smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You aren't much of a day drinker are you?"

"Day drinker?"

She shook her head. "i'm not looking to get drunk. But I could use a real drink after that whole scene."

Kenshin studied her a moment before smiling. "I myself, could perhaps use a cocktail."

"Aria is just a few blocks from here. It's one of my restaurants so one, I know we'll be taken care of, and two, you can trust I won't get out of hand."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "You would be okay being seen at one of your restaurants with me?"

She opened her mouth to protest then closed it. "I don't see why not." She told him.

The redhead studied her for a moment. His phone chirped and he pulled it out of his pocket. He grimaced when he identified the message. "Another time."

"Business calls." She stated, hiding the twinge of disappointment she felt.

The redhead looked up at her. "I'm afraid business always calls." He stepped toward the car and opened the back door for her. He opened it. "Let me take you home."

"Okay." She stepped into the car.

They started out in silence. "Your assistant mentioned an event Tuesday?" She asked after a moment. "That was one of the needs for an evening gown."

"There's a dinner that my hotel is a sponsor." Kenshin looked over at her. "You can still attend?"

Kaoru looked at him. "You came today. I will be there." She told him.

"You don't need to necessarily be there. I'll pick you up at your apartment at 6:30."

Kaoru nodded and stared out the window. They drove the rest of the way in silence. Once they reached her apartment the car slid to a stop. She reached for the handle. She paused when she had the door open. "Thank you again."

"Of course." she looked over her shoulder at the man. He was watching her. "I will you see Tuesday?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. He handed it to her. She recognized it as his business card, same as he had given her a week ago. "Why don't you come by my office tomorrow around five thirty. We can have that drink."

She hesitated and then took it. "Five thirty?" She asked. Her mind raced with her schedule. Monday was inventory day for her which had her bouncing between all four restaurants. She would have to go in earlier, but she had already come this far. She had signed the makeshift agreement. "I'll be there."

"Great. I look forward to seeing you then."

Kaoru climbed out of the car and waved him off. As the car pulled away, her eye was caught by the ring on her finger. Guilt overwhelmed her. She turned, thinking maybe she could catch him, but the car had already turned the corner. Before she could lose it, she pulled out the box and put the ring in it. She tucked it back into her purse. With a sigh, she glanced at her watch. Sano wouldn't be home for hours, taking pictures of the game. Just as well. It was time to do some research.

* * *

And there you have it. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry its been a few weeks. Life has been crazy and I'm contemplating a big change. However, You aren't for here for that. That being said, on with the next chapter.

* * *

A knock at his door brought him out of the reverie he had slipped into. He had been replaying yesterday in his head. "Come in." He called, knowing it had to be one person. Otherwise Clara would have buzzed a visitor; Megumi rarely waited an invite.

The tall man strode into the room. He held a file in his hands. "I have acquired the information you asked for."

"Its a full, thorough check?"

Aoshi nodded and stilled, his dark eyes studying him. "May I ask why you agreed to this charade? It seems highly out of character."

Kenshin sat back, mulling over it himself. He debated about telling the man the truth. He had known Aoshi for over a decade. He had joined the marines out of school and gone into security afterwards. Kenshin wasn't fully sure how to describe their current relationship but, he trusted him completely.

Leaning forward, he sighed. "As I told Megumi, I could use someone to shield me from any unwanted dates my uncle wants to set me up so I can focus on the merger." He admitted to the man.

"This was your idea?"

"No." He sighed. "Not exactly. For whatever reason Kaoru-dono lied to her friends. I happened to be a willing participant." The man didn't say anything else, merely nodded his head once. "What do you have for me?"

"i'm not quite sure why you didn't ask for it sooner."

"Maybe I wanted to make an attempt to get to know someone the old fashioned way." He reached out his hand and indicated with his fingers. "Although my life hasn't really allowed the time for that. Give me the dirty details."

Aoshi opened the folder. "Pretty strait forward. Her mother died in a car accident when she was younger, and then, her father passed from cancer. She was sent to live with her aunt. She became good friends with a neighbor's son and the relationship carried her through college and beyond. After graduating with a degree in marketing, she started waiting tables. At some point she decided that wine was her new focus. She studied through several programs and managed to secure an internship in France. After studying abroad for six months, she returned where she worked as the lead bartender and wine buyer for Helios. After she achieved her sommelier certification, the owner of the restaurant decided to grow. She was appointed as his head wine buyer and now currently oversees the wine programs for all four restaurants."

"Tell me of her relationship with Sagara."

Aoshi moved to sit as he sifted through the pages. "He is the friend I spoke of. He is two years older than her, though he took a year off, taking classes at the community college before attending the university. When Kamiya-sama followed, he took his time but actually graduated a semester after her with a degree in photography. They moved to the city where they continue to live together. Currently he photographs for the sports section of the Post. In addition, he works at one of the dive bars on Sixth three nights a week."

The man hesitated before saying more and instead quieted, raising his gaze to Kenshin's. He narrowed his violet eyes at the man. "You have more to elaborate?"

"You didn't really request much information on the man."

"Yet something tells me that you have more." Kenshin tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

Aoshi's lip quirked. "Megumi asked for it."

"Interesting." Kenshin sat back, tucking the stray bit of information aside for the moment. He thought of the one worry everyone seemed to have; everyone save himself. He couldn't fully explain what it was about Kaoru that appealed to him. Perhaps her sincerity of the situation. He always believed he had a good sense of character. Regardless, he had to ask. "Did she target me specifically?"

Aoshi shook his head. "I don't believe so. Her financials are sound, her school tuition taken care of by inheritance and insurance claims upon the death of her parents. She works around sixty hours a week, but everything suggests she enjoys her profession. There was an incident her junior year of college involving a prank that went wrong, but beyond that she appears clean."

Kenshin lifted his eyes upon mention of the prank. Kaoru had mentioned an incident that had driven the wedge between her and her rival. Clearly that had to be a basis for some of the animosity between the two women. "What happened?"

Aoshi shifted another page and shrugged. "Kaoru belonged to a sorority during her first three years of school. There was an embarrassing hazing incident that caused the university to put her on probation and she ended up leaving the sorority."

The redhead mulled over the people he had met over the weekend. The personas seemed as though they had perhaps come from that life. They certainly had known who he was while Kaoru seemed a little in the dark. He wondered at that. While he would hardly consider himself a celebrity, he would have thought she might at least plug his name into google.

"You don't think that its a facade?" He asked aloud though he really didn't expect an answer.

"If she is targeting you, she went to a lot of effort to create an identity that would pass my inspections. That would mean someone with a lot of power and money was after you."

He nodded, more to himself. He did not think that Kaoru was interested in more than she had asked for. "There's nothing to suggest a relationship with Hiko?"

"Not a trace of anything."

Kenshin sat back and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Do you have more information on the incident in college?"

Aoshi closed the folder. "I didn't look that deep as the records aren't fully public. However, I imagine it wouldn't be hard to find the salient details. Would you like me to dig?"

Kenshin mulled it over. "No." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll get my answers the way everyone else does."

"You'll ask her?"

He grinned and shrugged. "I'll befriend someone close to her and ask him."

* * *

Kaoru glanced down at the address on the card. She bit the inside of her lip. Steeling herself, she entered the lobby of the building. Overall, yesterday had gone well. However, it brought to light the fact that she and Kenshin knew very little about each other. HE had told her to be here, at this address by 5:30.

She glanced once more at the building. The card was plain, nothing more than his name, numbers, and an address. It contained no title or company name. Still, the man had given her no reason not to trust him. That thought in mind, she pulled open the door, crossing the lobby to the front desk.

A perky brunette looked up at her approach. "Hello, welcome to the Palladium Hotel. How can I help you today?"

"I'm here to see Himura Kenshin?" She asked the woman at the check in desk.

The woman smiled at her. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Uh, sure. I do."

"Take the elevators to the thirty-first floor. The guard there will direct you where to go from there."

"Thanks."

She was a bit unsure what was going on. She had initially thought Kenshin was a lawyer or a day trader. She still hadn't had a chance to look him up online. Yesterday she had been distracted after the brunch, binging the newest season of a drama she rarely found time to enjoy. Today had started earlier than normal and been nonstop until she had literally walked out of a last minute tasting. She hadn't recognized the address on the card. Now, here she was at the Palladium, one of the finest hotels in the country. Briefly she wondered if Kenshin had brought her here for a tryst. Surely not. She moved towards the elevator bank where a petite girl waited.

After a moment the girl looked over at her. "You would think a place this ostentatious would have a faster elevator."

Kaoru looked over at her. "The elevator?"

"It needs to be faster. I've timed it. It take a full hundred and seven seconds to reach the top and that's without any other stops."

Kaoru grinned. "Obviously you can tell they spent all the money on the best decadence money can buy."

"Well I personally think the designer was a bitch, but she did okay." The woman held out her hand, a wide smile on her lips. "I'm Makimachi Misao."

She slowly accepted the outstretched hand. "Kamiya Kaoru."

The elevator finally arrived and they stepped onto it together. "What floor?"

"I was told the thirty-first."

Misao raised an eyebrow, her dark green eyes inquisitive. "Me too. Who do you know in the office?"

"Um, I'm here to see Kenshin?"

The eyes narrowed speculatively. She looked her once over and Kaoru squirmed. The immediate feeling of kinship fled.

"How do you know Kenshin?"

Kaoru hesitated, not exactly sure how she should respond to the question. "We have a complicated relationship." She said slowly.

Misao crossed her arms across her chest. "Define complicated." Kaoru stared at her, wondering just what to tell this woman. "Either you two are fucking or you are not." The woman shrugged her shoulders. "Everything else is irrelevant."

"Who are you to Kenshin?" She asked defensively, taken aback by the brashness of the woman.

"I'm his sister." Kaoru felt the blood drain from her face. She looked over at the woman, taking in her appearance. The woman was stylishly dressed, her dark hair cut in a cute bob that curled around her face. She didn't see any resemblance to Kenshin, but that meant little. "Sister?" She echoed on a whisper.

Misao rolled her eyes. "Okay, so we're actually cousins. My mother and his uncle were siblings though marriage. My paternal grandfather raised me, but Kenshin and I grew up together and blah, blah..." She met her eye and grinned. "Sometimes though it isn't fully worth explaining."

"Yet you just explained it to me."

"Because ultimately it really isn't that complicated, just as yours can be easily explained." She shifted, taking a step towards her. "So tell me, what is the nature of your relationship?"

"It isn't that simple." Kaoru told her slowly. She glanced up at the numbers and wished the woman's assessment on the elevator had been wrong.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this one way or another. You can tell me just what the hell is going on, or I'm going to ask him. Or I'll ask Aoshi, the head of his security. Either way, the truth will be uncovered. Are you a gold digger?"

Kaoru's mouth fell open as the accusation. In all her years, she had never been asked such a question. Is that what people would think?

Fortunately, the elevator finally came to a stop with a loud ding. She exited the confined space before she could be bombarded with more questions. A large desk with two women greeted them. Off to the side was another desk with a guard. Kaoru practically ran to the pair of blondes. "Hi, I'm here to see Kenshin?"

"And you are?"

"Kamiya Kaoru."

The blonde smiled and nodded. "Hey Misao." She nodded to the petite woman before returning her attention to Kaoru. "I'll page him. He should be with you in a few moments."

"Hey Clara." The woman behind her chimed.

Kaoru turned and sheepishly grinned at Misao. The tall man she had seen yesterday before brunch entered the lobby, carrying a folder he was shifting through. He paused and looked up, his dark eyes going immediately to Misao before glancing over to her. Kaoru watched the woman visibly light up as the Misao spotted him.

"Misao." the dark eyes flickered between the two women before settling on the Kenshin's cousin. "I wasn't expecting you to return from Europe until next week."

"But you were expecting me?"

The tall man's lip curled slightly. "It is always a pleasure to see you."

"Well fortunately for you, I didn't actually head across the pond as they say."

"And why not?"

"Heard some things about the witch and had not desire to run into her. However," Her attention diverted back to Kaoru. "Seems as though there is some interesting things going on here."

Aoshi looked up at her as well and Kaoru thought she saw the man flush. "Kenshin wanted to tell you in person. Since he wasn't expecting you until next week, it should have kept."

"Tell me what?"

"You should talk to him." The man shifted uncomfortably.

"Aoshi, tell me now or I will call Hiko and tell him Kenshin is selling off the company."

"He didn't want you to make a big thing about the idea ….of being engaged."

Misao's eyes grew wide. "Engaged?" She whirled around to look at Kaoru. "How is that complicated?" She exclaimed. The dark green eyes looked her up and down. "My curiosity is piqued. What do you do?"

The woman's demeanor changed. "I'm the wine director for Lornat." She stammered, thrown off by the exuberance.

"Interesting. Do you work days or nights?"

"A bit of both"' She peered over her and met Aoshi's dark gaze. "If this is a bad time?"

"Tomorrow?"

Kaoru blinked, caught again by the petite woman."What?"

"Do you work tomorrow?"

She worked her mind and shook her head slightly. "I work in the afternoon."

"You and I are having drinks tomorrow."

"Kenshin and Kamiya-sama are headed to an event tomorrow." Aoshi interjected.

"Wednesday." She handed a business card to her, forcing Kaoru to accept it. "Meet me at seven at Aria."

Behind her she heard a door open. "Aria is one of my restaurants." She retorted, almost absently.

"Really? It's a good one." Misao grinned impishly at her. "I'll see you at seven? Wednesday?"

Kaoru glanced helplessly at Aoshi who offered no help. "I have a shift." She stuttered helplessly.

"What time will you finish?"

She hesitated. "Probably around 9:30ish?"

Misao blanched and then shrugged. "We are having drinks after. Bars don't close until two. I'll meet you at Aria at 9:30."

"Whats going on?"

Kaoru stiffened slightly when she heard Kenshin behind her. Misao had already bounded past her and thrown her arms around the redhead's neck. "You sly dog. When did you get engaged?" Misao glanced back at Kaoru. "Why didn't you tell me? This is not news that requires telling me in person." She rounded on the tall man who had observed the entire scene in silence. "And why the hell didn't you tell me? This is a big deal and needs to be shared."

Aoshi held his hands out. "It was not my news to tell."

Kenshin shook his head with a sigh. The violet eyes darted in her direction before settling on Misao. "It sort of … just happened."

"How come I didn't know you were dating anyone? You went all nomad and solitary after the big breakup, but I thought you'd at least introduce us properly; as it was I bombarded her in the elevator."

She blinked at the tidbit of gossip. Breakup? Kaoru turned her gaze towards Kenshin. The redhead noticed the change in her stance. "Misao, did we have an appointment?"

"Since when the hell do I need an appointment? I was here last week and you didn't say anything, which is absurd. I'm your cousin!"

"Twice removed."

"Semantics! You should have told me." Megumi chose that moment to leave the her office. Misao spotted her and whirled around, finding a new scapegoat. "Did you know about this?"

Megumi paused, her brown eyes wide, startled. She glanced around at the four of them before recovering. Her lips curled into a smirk and she rolled her eyes. "Of course, you would not have the courtesy to actually say hello, ask how someone's doing."

"Fine. How are you? Did you know about this?"

The woman hesitated, the dark eyes darting between Kenshin and Kaoru. "I was party to some of the details, yes."

Misao shook her head. "'Vanity Fair' is going to want to do another spread. I know that they just did one on you showcasing you as a bachelor, but now that you're engaged?"

She saw the man blanch. "Misao, you're getting way ahead of yourself."

"I know you hate those things, but it's great PR for the hotel. You need that, especially if you're trying to prove to Hiko that you'd rather run your own empire than just inherit his."

The redhead glanced at Megumi. The woman smirked and crossed her arms. "I think that's a fantastic idea." She stated drily.

The redhead's face darkened. "Somehow I thought you had a different opinion on the matter."

"If I had known it would elicit this reaction I might have actually called her sooner."

Kaoru watched the scene, utterly confused as to what was going on. Misao shook her head, barely stopping to catch breath. "I'm setting up for sometime in the next few weeks." The woman pulled out her phone and frantically began making notes. "I'm sure I can also get a deal on the actual wedding too. This is huge!"

"Did you actually need something from me?" Kenshin finally asked, his voice edged with impatience. "As you can see my fiancee and I were heading out for cocktails."

Kaoru glanced at the man in surprise. He had mentioned a drink and yet she thought that this meeting was still business. The fact that this could be more than that? "Am I dressed oaky?"

Kenshin shook his head. "You look lovely."

"I'm such an idiot." Misao smacked herself lightly on the forehead.

"That's an understatement." Megumi muttered under her breath. The petite woman made to say something but Aoshi paced a hand on her arm. She stilled and flashed a bright smile at the tall man. Kaoru studied the pair, curious to the nature of their relationship. Since she was going to be having drinks at some point with the woman, she might just find out. And perhaps ask a bit more about this breakup.

"Anyway, I was saying that I haven't allowed Kenshin to greet his future bride correctly." She turned her bright green eyes on Kaoru. "Forgive me."

She grew still and glanced sharply at the redhead. He met her gaze and stepped forward, his face not belying any emotion. He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. His move was swift and she nearly stumbled. His other hand cupped her cheek. "Hello Koishi." He murmured before kissing her tenderly.

It didn't last but a few seconds, but it was long enough the Kaoru realized she could be in big trouble. His lips were soft and pliant. His gentleness nearly had her swooning and she distantly recalled the last time she'd kissed anyone. He released her and turned back to the group. Stunned, she pressed her fingertips to her lips and blushed.

Megumi stood, her mouth open as though to say something. She regained her composure quickly. "Kenshin, if there isn't anything else you need from me, I need to head out."

The redhead turned to her. "Just arrange for the meeting we discussed and then you are free to go."

She disappeared into the office. Kenshin turned to Misao. "What are you up to this evening?"

"Since you have plans, I might try and coerce this guy to take me to dinner."

Aoshi gave her a rare grin "I suppose we might could work something out."

"Anything else you need? Or are you ready to go?'

It took a few seconds for her to realize he now addressed her. "We can go."

He took her elbow and steered her towards the elevator. "Wait!" Misao cried out. "I want to see the ring."

Kaoru froze and immediately stuck her hand in her pocket. She found the box and turned away from everyone as she slipped the ring onto her finger. Then she turned, holding her left hand out dutifully.

Misao stepped forward, admiring it. "How did you propose?"

The green eyes looked at her expectantly. "We have to go. You can hear all about it later." Kenshin wrapped his arm about her, steering her away from them.

"Fine, but don't think you've gotten out of anything!" Misao called after her.

* * *

He pulled the door open to the restaurant and ushered her inside. He had purposely chosen a place that wasn't one of her own. Though she had suggested it yesterday, he wanted her to relax. Based on what he had gleaned of her in their brief interactions and Aoshi's file, he had a sense she would be reluctant to stop working had they stepped foot in a place where she knew people. He was aware that he struggled when he stayed in various hotels he would one day own. Always judging the staff and the service, though it was never intentional.

The hostess smiled at them as they approached. "Good evening, two for dinner?"

"I think we will just head to the bar." He answered.

The woman at his side nodded and he let her lead the way. She seemed anxious, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was due to the scene in the foyer of his office. Misao's most unexpected appearance had put a crimp in everything. He had hoped she would be abroad for another week. She had stated as much when he had seen her last Tuesday.

The bar was surprisingly full, despite that it was a Monday. He followed the woman as she approached two empty seats. Kenshin watched her as she pulled out the bar stool to sit. He glanced around, and noted that she barely raised a finger before catching the eye of the bartender. As the blonde saw her, Kenshin felt a twist in his gut. The bartender smiled broadly as he tossed down two coasters. "Fancy seeing you here. How are you?"

Kaoru flashed him a smile. "I'm doing well. How goes it so far this evening?"

"You know, the usual."

"Business crowd, showing off?"

"Pretty much. I read the new restaurant got rave reviews."

She nodded. "Have you been by?"

"Eventually I'll get there. What are you drinking tonight?"

"Dirty vodka martini, bleu cheese olives."

The blonde bartender turned to him. "And for you sir?"

"Bourbon, on the rocks." The bartender moved to make the two drinks. "How do you know him?" He asked, hoping she couldn't detect the tension he abruptly felt.

"Phelan? We used to bartend together at Helios before I took over the wine program."

"And now?"

"And now?" Kaoru looked over at him, confusion in her blue eyes. She gave a brief shrug. "He moved on. I think he actually runs the bar here, though he still works behind it a few days a week."

"And here I was attempting to find a neutral place for us to chat."

She shrugged. "The restaurant industry is quite small and extremely incestuous."

"I'll remember that for next time." He muttered.

Phelan returned with their drinks. "Let me know if you want to order food."

Kaoru flashed him a smile. "Thanks."

Kenshin watched him walk away, flashing his charming grin for two ladies who had sat down at the bar.

"So you run the Palladium?"

Kenshin sipped his bourbon. He returned his attention to the woman at his side. "In a sense. I have chosen it for my base of operations."

"Base of operations?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"i work on the other side of hospitality."

"Hotels."

"You say that like its a dirty word."

Kaoru chuckled and sipped her martini. "We might be in the hospitality industry, but I can assure you, restaurants and hotels are worlds apart in how they cater to the public."

"Given everything I know about you, I would never have taken you for a snob."

Her mouth opened in a bark of laughter. "Me? A snob?" She giggled and covered her mouth abruptly. Her dark blue eyes looked off to the side as her mind worked. He found it interesting to watch. "Okay, in this matter, I suppose I am." She admitted.

"Are you saying that you wouldn't endure the same struggles as I?"

"Perhaps not. But its still different."

"Explain."

"I'm sure on your level, there's a certain expectation. Restaurants have it more demanding and immediate. Someone comes in and has a bad experience for some reason, then they're telling everyone. Most people, when it comes to a hotel, are just hoping for clean sheets and extra towels."

"I disagree. People who travel are looking for something to feel like home. At the Palladium level, we want people to know that they're going to get extra towels. It isn't just about the clean sheets but knowing someone is at hand to cater to their every need, no matter what time of night it may be. They pay for the privilege, just as those who eat in your restaurants."

"And I'm sure you have people who raise all holy hell for the most asinine thing." She shook her head, chuckling into her cocktail.

"Do you really want to compare war stories?"

She snorted, shaking her head. "I really don't. I get riled up …. it can get ugly." She sipped her martini and looked up at him. "I don't really want to talk about work at all."

He leaned back in his seat, watching her. "What shall we discuss?"

Brushing a stray hair behind her ear, she looked over at him. "I wonder if we should discuss our engagement; get our stories strait."

"You handled them really well yesterday."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "Then lets leave it at that. If we offer too many details, we just offer more details your friend can attempt to research and find holes." "He tossed back his bourbon. "I'd rather get to know you. "

Her dark blue eyes watched him warily. "There's not much to know."

"I don't believe that for a minute."

"Then ask a question."

So many raced through his head. "How is it that you are without someone special in your life?"

The woman nearly choked on her drink and Kenshin inwardly cringed for voicing the thought out loud. Wiping her mouth, he could see her mind reeling over her answer. "I"m sure it's because I'm a workaholic."

"I'm a workaholic and I've had relationships." He retorted drily.

Kaoru looked up at him. "What kind of relationships?"

He froze, realizing that he had dropped his guard. "Maybe just one." He admitted. He waved at the bartender. Phelan nodded and Kenshin raised his glass, indicating he wanted another.

"So just one relationship and now you're an expert?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in his direction.

"I'm not claiming to be an expert." He sighed. "So a workaholic. I feel like there's more to that story."

She wrinkled her nose. The bartender placed his drink on the bar top and glanced at Kaoru. She nodded and downed the last of her martini. "Sano says I don't like to break out of my bubble."

"Your bubble?"

"I'm a creature of habit." She popped an olive into her mouth. "I think it was the wild partying from my college days."

He perked up, recalling there had been an incident her junior year. "You partied in college?"

The woman snorted. "No. But the life I found myself is interesting. While it allows flexibility, it's interesting how the routine sets in." She shrugged with a sigh. "Anyway, I've dated regulars, fellow barflies. This life can be hard for those who don't fully understand it."

Kenshin watched her. He recognized the forlorn look in her azure gaze. He had felt that way himself sometimes. His last relationship had fallen apart because the woman couldn't fully grasp why he had chosen to go the direction he wanted. The hospitality industry was hard. One worked weekends, worked nights, and usually holidays. Family and friends always seemed to come second.

Before he could stop himself, he reached out and placed a hand on hers. "It might seem that we are in two different worlds, but we're really two sides of the same coin."

She looked up at him. She held her gaze for a moment before she lowered it, a blush creeping up her neck. Her eyes fell to his hand. Kenshin lifted it, feeling awkward. "Anyway," He lifted his glass. "Here's to those who just don't get it."

Kaoru grinned and lifted her fresh martini. "Someday, may they understand."

* * *

And there it is. Much love and affection until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Forgive me for my delay. The past few months have been trying to say the least. But people come into our lives and then leave for reasons we will never fully understand, and at the end of it all, life goes on. So shall this tale. I was also struggling with the tone of the end. But it is what it is and I lay it all out for you to read. As always, I do not own the characters below. Enjoy!

* * *

"Sano?"

Kaoru opened the door and peered down the hall. Faintly she could hear the television. She hoped he hadn't left yet. "Sanosuke?"

"Yeah?" He came out of the kitchen, a beer in his hand. "What do you need Jou-chan?" She stepped out into the hall, holding the gown to her chest. It fell to the floor, covering her bare feet. The tall man's brow furrowed. "Where are you off to tonight?"

"I have a charity dinner."

"With Himura?"

She nodded. "My part of the deal." She swallowed, knowing now what she had somehow gotten herself into. "I need you to zip me."

Megumi had helped her on Saturday when the woman had taken her shopping. She was feeling better after her her time with Kenshin last night. Now that she was moments away from walking into his world, she was anxious.

Her friend approached her and she turned so he could access the zipper. He pulled it up and it snagged as it reached her waist. She sucked in a breath and lowered her shoulders. He zipped it the rest of the way. She let go of her breath.

"Lets see."

Slowly she turned around. "You had better not laugh at me." Kaoru warned.

Instead, Sano took a step back and whistled. "You look amazing."

Kaoru rolled her eyes and moved back into her room to look in the full length mirror. The dress was a dark blue. It hugged her torso in a ruched pattern through her waist. It accentuated her bust, having in shimmering waves to the ground and she fought the urge to cross her arms across her body. Megumi had coerced her into buying silver sling backs. At least the heel was a wedge and not a stiletto.

She touched the silver chain around her neck. She didn't have any fancy jewelry and she wished now she had accepted the woman's offer for accessories. As it was, she hadn't been able to go to the salon. She had managed to subdue her hair, pulling back the from and allowing the long black tresses to fall down her back. Despite the gown, Kaoru felt underdressed.

A knock sounded at the door. Panic settled in her stomach and she whirled. "I don't know if I can do this." She wailed.

"Shut it. You look stunning." She heard Sanosuke yell from the living room.

She bit her lip and frantically looked around for her shoes. She found the box on the floor and sat down to put them on. From the living room she could hear the soft murmur of voices. She stood and took a deep breath. She could do this. If Kenshin would willingly walk into the lion's den, she could do the same. She moved to her dresser and picked up the box that housed the ring the redhead had given her. She opened and felt her breath catch once again at the sight of the sapphire nestled in the bed of diamonds. Gingerly she slipped it onto her finger and picked up her small purse and shawl.

The two men were standing, both watching the television. She paused when she spotted Kenshin. His dark auburn tresses were pulled back, a sleek tuxedo adorning his frame. It was tailored to fit him and Kaoru swallowed, knowing she was once again stepping out in public, this time knowingly on the arm of one of the richest men in the country, if not the world. As though sensing her presence, he looked up at her.

He offered her a fleeting smile before turning his attention back to the game. Then he stopped and really looked at her. His violet eyes widened slightly and she nervously glanced at her dress. "Do I look okay?" She asked softly.

Sanosuke looked up and cast a quick grin in Kenshin's direction. "I already told you. I'm not telling you again." He told her with a shake of his head as he settled onto the couch.

Kenshin stared at her for a full ten seconds. He blinked and gave himself a shake. With a soft smile he held out a hand to her. "You are beautiful" He told her simply.

The genuine compliment sent butterflies fluttering in her belly and she felt herself flush. "Thank you." She murmured. She wrapped her shawl about her shoulders. He held out a hand to her and she gingerly took it. His fingers were cool and wrapped around her hers. "Shall we?" She asked.

The smile he gave her warmed her. "We shall."

Kaoru turned to look at Sanosuke. "Don't wait up."

He glanced at her with a smirk. "I'll probably be later than you."

"Then I won't wait up." She sneered.

Allowing Kenshin to tug her out of the apartment, she finally fell into step behind him. "What was that all about?" He asked her.

"Sano is working at the bar tonight."

"And?"

She shrugged. "Chances are he will do what he can to pick up some random barfly and go home with her."

As they entered the elevator, Kenshin was silent. "Does he do that often?"

"What?" She looked over at the redhead. "Pick up chicks at the bar?" Kaoru shook her head with a chuckle. "He really doesn't." She pressed her lips together. "In fact, I think he might be a bit smitten with someone."

"Oh really?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, she offered him a grin. "Did he ask about your assistant?"

The violet eyes studied her. "No. Should he have?"

The bell dinged, indicating their arrival on the ground floor. He gestured for her to exit and he followed, his hand on her lower back. Recalling the gesture from the other day, she managed to not stiffen. Instead of a town car, a limo waited. She glanced over at him and he raised an eyebrow. "Tonight we ride in style."

The driver came around and opened the door for her. "I could get used to this." She offered, her smile deepening. She slid onto the soft leather. The car door slammed behind him as he slid in next to Kaoru. "Champagne?" He asked her.

Her dark blue eyes swerved in his direction. "Why not?" She answered though there was hesitation in her voice.

He reached for the open bottle in the ice bucket. He filled one of the flutes and handed the glass to her. "I figured you might want a bit of liquid courage."

Her full lips quirked. She accepted the glass. "I won't say no to that, though if you really want to quell my anxiety, you'll pour me a shot of whiskey."

The comment had him blinking. "Whiskey?"

She shrugged as she sipped the bubbles. "I'm a jack of all trades."

"And apparently full of surprises."

Kaoru blinked. "You think so?"

"You are a well respected sommelier who drinks wine for a living. Last night you were sipping on vodka martinis and now you claim to toss back whiskey. I would definitely say surprises."

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or not."

Kenshin grinned. "Be flattered." He sipped from his own glass. "I'm intrigued. I wonder what other surprises you might have in store."

Kaoru took another sip and raised an eyebrow. "intrigued. That's a line if ever I heard one." She stated.

"Maybe." He watched her and Kaoru shifted. "But it isn't a word that I use often."

She let loose a nervous giggle. "And you find me intriguing?"

Now he raised an eyebrow. "That I do."

She glanced out the window. "What is the event that we're attending tonight?" His words were adding to her anxiety. It wasn't as if they even had a future. This charade would come to an end in just a matter of weeks.

"It's a fund raiser for County General."

She nodded, absently sipping her champagne. "Is there an agenda this evening?"

"There is actually. As I mentioned, I am pursuing a personal venture."

"Concerning the hotel?" She asked. Kaoru had made herself make time to look him up. He was the president of the Palladium hotel. He had taken over just over a decade ago. In the last ten years, he had taken grown the business to a national level, proving to be a beacon of hospitality and luxury. The hotel itself was featured consistently on top ten lists. She had stumbled upon the article in 'Forbes' that had listed Kenshin as number 4 on the top ten most eligible bachelors. No wonder Aya had been so snarky with her digs about the man.

"Not directly, no. I"m actually interested in purchasing a resort on the coast. It's a personal interest and I'm looking for some investors."

"Why not just buy it?"

"I could, but then it would be incorporated into the company. I'm trying to avoid that."

"Hence the need to have me on your arm as a distraction?"

He grinned at her. "A very welcome distraction."

His smile warmed her and she took a deep breath. "So I will just stay on your arm and keep my mouth shut."

"You don't have to keep quiet. Although I can't imagine the conversation will be of much interest. However, there will be some hotel and restaurant people there. But its mostly lawyers and doctors and their spoiled society wives."

Kaoru froze at his words. Aya was one of those spoiled society wives. "I might know some people?" She asked lightly.

"Even if you do, we have an arrangement; I have no intention of going back on it."

"I don't think that at all." Anxiously she fingered the silver chain around her neck. "I don't know why I let her bother me so much." She muttered.

"Kaoru-dono." She turned back to him. "Don't worry about her. You're on my arm for now and the for seeable future. I will take any fires that might be tossed your way."

"If Aya is there, she's not likely to toss fire, just shade."

"Either way, You are my fiancee." He reached out for her hand, studying the ring on her finger. His dark eyes looked up at her. "I protect what's mine."

* * *

His own words echoed in his head as the car pulled up to the hotel. It was owned by his uncle's company, though not as grand as the Palladium where he kept his office. For the needs of the hospital, it was better suited for the fund raiser. It was partly why he was expected to attend. He was also interested in making contact with a possible investor. The man had been vague in agreement, and Kenshin preferred to attack the situation directly. He only hoped he could keep his focus on his goals.

The door opened and he stepped out into the flashing lights. Inwardly he groaned, not having once thought about the press. Before he had not cared. Now photographs with Kaoru on his arm would begin to circulate. He feared that her friends, or even his uncle, would come after her. But his words that he had murmured to the woman remained with him. He wasn't sure when he had started thinking of her as his.

He sighed and turned back to the car, holding a hand out to her. She peered up at him and took his hand. Gently he pulled her out of the backseat. She swayed slightly on the heeled sliver shoes. He moved closer to her, steadying her. She smiled gratefully at him and Kenshin swallowed. The woman was stunning. The dark blue dress clung to her curves before draping elegantly around her ankles. Her dark hair gleamed in the light, tumbling down her back. Her makeup and jewelry were simple and elegant.

As he tucked her hand under his arm he guided her towards the red carpet. She looked around, blinking as the cameras flashed and people shouted out questions. "Have I told you how beautiful you look?" He asked her softly.

Kaoru looked up at him abruptly. Her smile grew, lighting up her deep blue eyes. "Yes. But thank you all the same." She whispered, her cheeks flushing.

He moved her past the press, ignoring them as they asked him about his empire, his uncle, and about her. He paused briefly at the photo op, pulling her against him. He grinned for five seconds before ushering her along. She cast him a glance and he shook his head as he moved towards the coat check. "I didn't want to invite unnecessary questions."

"What?"

"Telling them you were my fiance would only have the press ask more questions. I thought it best to let them wonder who the mysterious beauty on my arm was."

"I wasn't overly concerned about it. I mean, we both have our part to play. The fewer people who are aware of it, the better. Besides, I get the impression your cousin, or whatever the hell she is, is about to answer any questions they might have very soon." She turned to look at him, her large blue eyes bright.

The sight of her, made him grow still. Kenshin swallowed, his mouth dry. The woman was stunning. Under different circumstances he could see himself inviting her to attend this event as an actual date and not as some lie to get his uncle off his back. He blinked at her and offered an awkward chuckle. "Yes, well, Misao does like to make a spectacle. It's what she does." He offered his arm back to her.

"Does she work for the magazine?"

"Mostly freelance with them. She heads up the PR for the company. But she has a really good relationship with the Editor. 'Vanity Fair' is a prestigious magazine for Palladium to have in her corner."

"What should I expect from her?"

"You plan to spend time with her?" He looked up at her in surprise.

"She wants to meet up tomorrow evening."

"You're having dinner?"

"No, just drinks. With the past two nights, I'm going to have to pull a shift at Aria to make sure they're all set with inventory for the weekend. I usually do it Mondays, but we went out. With this evening, I had to make other arrangements at Helios as well. We're meeting after my shift tomorrow night. That's the plan anyway."

Kenshin started and it took him a moment to identify the feeling as guilt. "Forgive me Kaoru-dono."

As they entered the ballroom, she turned to him. There was surprise in her azure eyes. "For what? You haven't done anything wrong."

"It didn't fully occur to me that you would have rearranged your schedule to attend the event tonight. Or the full ramifications of it."

"Of rearranging my schedule?" She waved a hand. "I rearrange my schedule all the time. It comes with the territory. Thats one of the biggest differences between hotels and restaurants. They're both hospitality and while I would imagine hotels have their fair share of random disasters that can ruin them, restaurants fly by the seat of their pants. Everything can be fine and then two servers call in sick on a night when there's four hundred covers and then a third slips and has to be rushed to the emergency room. Meanwhile, guests could care less about all of the bullshit. The only thing they care about is that your ruined their anniversary because you sold out of the lamb shank special at 7:30 and they waited five minutes past their reservation and then, didn't get to sit at the window like they wanted."

She stopped to take in a breath and Kenshin put a finger to her lips. "A shot of whiskey for the lady." So busy talking she hadn't even noticed he had directed them towards the bar.

She blinked and Kenshin grinned to himself, enjoying catching her off guard. "Bourbon, on the rocks." He held up two fingers to indicate that he would take one as well.

"Sorry. I get worked up sometimes."

"You have nothing to apologize for, that you do not." He handed her the glass from the bartender. He took his and tapped the glass to hers. "Let's stop over analyzing this." He leaned towards her. "We are supposed to be in love." He murmured.

She giggled into her drink, her cheeks blooming a becoming shade of pink. She looked out over the room. "So where do we start?"

Kenshin sipped his bourbon and surveyed the crowd. He didn't spot the man he sought currently. He offered her a shrug. "I don't know these people." He grinned at her. "Shall we check out the buffet table."

"Please! I'm starving! I didn't really get a chance to eat as I was running around all day."

"We must rectify that. The last thing I want is for you to starve to death."

* * *

Nibbling on a canape, Kaoru watched Kenshin. He was speaking with an older gentleman in a tuxedo. It didn't fit him as well as Kenshin's. Based on their conversation, she thought he might actually be a doctor with the hospital. They were talking about golf, something she had never fully understood. She had attended several charity golf tournaments, each nothing more than an excuse to drink and give money.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kenshin glance at her. She nodded, not really sure what they were talking about anymore. "Where do you like to eat?" Kenshin asked abruptly.

The question caught her attention and she turned to the pair of gentlemen, her glass halfway to her lips. "Eat?" The stranger asked.

Kenshin lightly grasped her elbow and turned her so she was more involved in the conversation. "My fiancee here is the wine director for several of the top rated restaurants in the city."

"Is that so? What restaurant?"

"Helios was the first one." She stammered.

"I know Helios" The man exclaimed. "The Osso Bucco is amazing."

Kaoru felt herself relax despite her anxiety. "it is amazing. Sometimes I just want to splurge and order it myself." The facade she wore for those at the restaurant slipped on naturally.

"You can do that?"

"Working at restaurants has its perks"

"A wine director? What exactly does that entail?" The doctor asked.

"i get to hand pick every wine that the restaurant serves."

"That must be a lot of fun. Do you get to taste them?"

Kaoru shrugged. "I'm familiar with the majority. For some reason though, I have trouble convincing the rep to let me taste a '74 Latour before I can put it on the list however."

The man chuckled before clapping Kenshin on the shoulder. "I like her. You should bring her next time." He stated before wandering off.

Kenshin watched him go a moment before turning back to her. "That was interesting."

Kaoru looked up at him "Why?"

"He rarely pays notice to anyone."

She shrugged. "He hardly paid notice to me. You had to involve me in the conversation."

"He did notice you." His brow furrowed slightly. "I am curious about one thing."

She sipped her drink. "And what is that?"

"You were different, just for a moment."

"How do you mean?"

"I can't fully explain it. It was still you, but a more, glossy version."

"Kaoru!"

The voice she had been dreading all night finally called her name. She threw a 'help me' look at Kenshin before plastering her work smile on her face. She turned to greet her former sorority sister. "Aya."

The woman held her own public facade, one Kaoru was almost surprised to recognize. She knew the woman couldn't be happy to see her, not after realizing she had still managed to one up the woman, not that she was in competition. Still, the eyes flitted towards Kenshin, almost in disbelief.

"I didn't expect to see you here." He chimed, kissing her cheek.

"Why is that?"

"I mean, just...I know that you're busy. You didn't come on Friday."

"My fiance had to work and I don't like to attend these type of events on my own." Kenshin stated, his arm sliding around her waist. Kaoru flashed him a grateful smile and then focused her attention on her adversary.

Aya was followed by two gentlemen. One was her husband, Akira. The other was another husband from Brunch that Kaoru didn't fully recall. "Kenshin asks me to come and I do what I can. We support each other that way." She retorted lamely.

The woman tittered before snagging a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. "It's nice to see a friendly face among the crowd. I get so bored at these things."

Kaoru glanced around. Kenshin was shaking hands with the men, recalling them from two days prior. She offered a casual shrug. "I don't know. It hasn't been too bad." She stated.

Aya curled her lip and rolled her eyes. "I only come because Akira drags me to them. They are so not interesting."

"Kaoru, it's good to see you again." Aya's husband held his hand out to her. She shook it, glad for the reprieve from the woman. "You look lovely."

She felt her grin tighten slightly at the compliment. While Kenshin's words earlier had been sincere, she could detect the undercurrent of sleaze from this man. "Thanks."

Aya took hold of her elbow. "Kaoru, a trip to freshen your lipstick?"

She hesitated, not remotely interested in listening to anything Aya might have to say. Heading off to the bathroom for gossip was not high on her agenda. A hand on her waist stopped her. "I think you look fine." Kenshin leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her neck. The spot he chose, nearly had her swooning. She sucked in a breath, fighting the urge to cave. Glancing at her rival, she giggled.

The look on Aya's face far outweighed her discomfort. The woman grew still and her mouth fell open slightly. She regained her composure quickly and smiled brightly. Aya's lip curled. "Some of us just are not so lucky as to be naturally beautiful." She chimed before sauntering off.

At her side, she sensed Kenshin's attention shift. "Forgive me. There is someone I must say hello to."

He hesitated before gesturing to her. "that's too bad. I was interested in asking Kaoru about some of the upcoming events I Had read about at pacific Heights." Akira chimed.

While a sliver of anxiety coursed through her she offered a smile to the redhead. "I'll be fine. Go. This is important for you."

She saw his hesitation, though she wasn't fully sure why. He nodded his head before approaching a tall dark haired man several yards away. Left alone with the men, she sipped her bourbon. They chatted with each other. Akira glanced at her.

"Pacific Heights?" the man whose name eluded her. "I heard they were doing A vodka dinner."

"We are. I think its next week."

"You don't know?" Akira asked her.

"Its actually not my event, but Rachael's. She's in charge of the bar there. She went to Russia last year and apparently had some epiphany in regards to vodka. She asked to do the dinner. Our chef there is brilliant and had some really great ideas. It should be a good event for them."

"But vodka?"

"It sounds promising."

"But you don't know anything else?"

Kaoru looked at him. She let loose a long sigh. She had no patience for stupidity. "As I mentioned, it isn't my event."

"But I thought you were in charge."

"I'm the wine director for the Lornat restaurant group. Rachael works for me. She had the idea and I supported it."

"So then why don't you know more."

"Again, her event; not mine."

"So you aren't nearly as important as you think you are." Akira snorted, drinking from his glass of wine.

Kaoru grew still. "I never stated that I was important."

"Then you should stop rubbing my wife's nose in all your accomplishments."

Kaoru blinked at the accusation. "I rub her nose in my accomplishments?" She asked the question slowly, still trying to ascertain his words.

The second man interceded. "I'm Matthew. We met the other day."

"Other day?" She asked, turning her attention to him, her mind reeling.

"At brunch. I think my wife also went to school with you."

"you're -"

"I'm married to Shura."

"Okay." She cast a furtive glance over to where Kenshin stood. He was deep in conversation with two men.

"You have to forgive Akira. You can't help but wonder after all the random articles you read."

She looked back over at Matthew, feeling the liquor for the first time. "What articles?"

"About restaurants; about how servers get off on mistreating people."

"Servers getting off on mistreating people." She reiterated slowly. Her blue eyes darted in Akira's direction. "Not saying I haven't witnessed frustration, but where I am, there really isn't an opportunity to mistreat anyone, otherwise that person won't have a job."

"Whatever." Akira muttered. He turned his back on her and began speaking with Matthew.

Kaoru awkwardly backed away from them. She moved to the edge of the room and took a deep breath. She put her glass down and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes. What in the world was she doing? She didn't belong here. Just because she rubbed elbows with the social elite didn't mean she was one of them.

"Are you okay?"

A voice at her elbow had her looking up. One of the waiters stood there, a look of concern in his dark eyes. Kaoru stood up and nodded her head. "Im fine. Just dizzy for a moment."

"Shall I find your someone for you?"

She shook her head. "No. It's fine. I'm fine." She reiterated.

Although he hesitated, the waiter seemed to understand and left her there. Kaoru sucked in a deep breath and surveyed the room. Finally, she spotted the redhead and began picking her way through the crowd. A she reached his side, he flashed her a smile. Absently she looked around, hoping the evening would end soon.

"And who is this lively woman?"

Her head whipped around at the question. It was the stranger with whom Kenshin spoke who had asked the question. Kenshin looked at her, meeting her gaze. He opened his mouth and appeared to hesitate. Then he turned to look at the man who had asked. "My fiance." He answered.

Definitely no turning back now. Kaoru smiled and offered her hand. "It is such a pleasure to meet you." She was so screwed.

* * *

And there it is. Thoughts, comments, and suggestions are always welcome. Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

I know, I know...it's been, well, way over a hot minute since I was here. I miss the days when I actually had time. As it is, I got hit with a whammy and find that I do have more time than I even know what to do with. No better reason than to pick this back up. Thank you to all those who have been patient. I do not own the characters below.

* * *

"What they drinking?"

Kaoru stretched and leaned against the cocktail well. "They had two bottles of Vosne-Romane to start. I've got them onto the Numanthia at the moment."

"Nice."

She stifled a yawn. Though it had not been a late night, she had been restless and unable to sleep. Shortly after fleeing her confrontation, she had begged to leave. Kenshin must have concluded his own business as he acquiesced to her request. "They're gong to keep me here all night." She cringed.

"But that's good for you." The bartender chided. "Aren't you off tomorrow?"

"Usually. But I have to head over to Aria. I left early yesterday for an event so I didn't get to place the order. I was gong to do it tonight, but then Felix called to tell me he was coming in."

"Who did you attend the event with?"

She looked up the bartender. "Why?"

"Your days of being incognito might be over; you made the gossip pages.'

Kaoru felt the blood drain from her face. "What?"

The bartender merely grinned before moving away from her to take care of a guest. She recalled the cameras at the beginning but hadn't thought much beyond them. She wondered what Kenshin might think if they really had made it to the newspaper.

The door opened and a woman walked in. Kaoru sighed when she recognized the petite woman. She had nearly forgotten about their intention to have a drink this evening. The woman's face lit up when she spotted her.

"Hey, Kaoru."

"Hey, how's it going?" She realized that she was genuinely happy to see her and embraced the feeling. Too often she had been feeling anxious of late.

"Long day." She sat down and perched on a bar stool. "Ready for a drink."

The bartender put a beverage napkin in front of her. "What would you like?"

"Make me whatever is you're known for." She told him with a wink.

He grinned and moved towards the well. Kaoru moved towards her, sitting on a stool net to her. "I think I might have to postpone."

Misao pushed out her bottom lip in a becoming pout. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. One of my whales came in for dinner at the last minute. He's entertaining some clients."

"Whales?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "One of my regulars. They just got their entrees."

"So you have to stay?" Misao sipped her drink. She raised her eyebrows and turned towards the bartender. "This is tasty!" He nodded and moved towards the other end where a pair of ladies giggled. Misao returned her attention to Kaoru. "So your'e stuck?"

"He's very particular. And he really likes me, so unfortunately, yes. I have to stay."

The woman chuckled. "Believe me I understand. Kenshin is the same way sometimes. Duty calls."

Kaoru absently brushed a strand of hair from her face. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask about the redhead, but she stopped herself. If they were engaged, she would already have spoken to him at some point over the course of the day. "So what's up with Aoshi?" She asked, her mind striving to find something to discuss.

Misao grinned and tossed her head. "He's an enigma, one that I am determined to crack." She almost giggled, taken aback at the woman's brash tenacity. The green eyes watched her over the rim of her glass. "Lets reschedule, on a night when you aren't working."

"I'm off Sunday this week."

"Perfect! Lets meet for cocktails around seven and see where the night takes us. I can just meet you at your place."

Kaoru shook her head, a sliver of fear coursing through her. "Let's meet somewhere." She suggested. She wasn't sure where Kenshin stood in regards to that situation and she wasn't about to muck it up with Misao showing up at her apartment she shared with Sanosuke.

"Did you have some place in particular?"

Kaoru racked her brain. She and Sanosuke were creatures of habits when they went out. She didn't really want to take Misao to a bar where the bartenders knew her. Too many questions. She was pushing her luck with the woman in her restaurant as it was. "How about Inishmore? Its a new Irish bar that I've heard great things about but haven't had a chance to try."

"Perfect."

A thought occurred to her. "What about Megumi?"

Misao blinked, swallowing her drink. "What about her?"

Kaoru shrugged uncomfortably. She knew her roommate was interested though he hadn't said anything more on the topic. "What's her story?"

The petite woman stilled. "Why?"

"She made quite an impression on my roommate. Should we invite her?"

Releasing her tension, Misao smiled. "That's a great idea. I always think she needs to get out more."

"Then why did you hesitate when I asked?"

With a casual shrug, she lifted her cocktail again. "I thought you were going to ask about her relationship to Kenshin."

Kaoru blinked. "Should I?"

"Not really. Besides, I'm sure he's told you about it; that you don't need to worry."

Caught off guard, she blinked. Though she detected a deeper relationship than that of employer, she never suspected of anything more between the pair in the few interactions she'd had. "Am I supposed to?"

The green eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "His ex had a touch of crazy."

"Crazy?"

Misao gestured dismissively with her hand. "She took advantage of an opportunity in Europe. Kenshin and Megumi have always been close. Somehow she convinced herself that it meant they were sleeping together. I think his ex shouldn't have left in the first place. Kenshin wanted it to work, but he was determined to prove himself. Neither would compromise."

"And that was that?" Kaoru asked, interested in hearing this tidbit about Kenshin's past.

Misao shrugged. "I suppose. Her bother is a piece of work; He is beyond slightly crazy. Life is better they are on the other side of the ocean."

"Kaoru! Felix is finished with dinner and looking for a dessert wine."

Wanting to know more, Kaoru sighed. She flashed a smile at the server. "I'll be right there." She glanced at Misao. "Duty calls."

"Go. But don't forget about Sunday."

Kaoru rose form her spot. "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

"Hey Kaoru. There's someone out front asking for you."

"Who is it?" She responded absently, her eyes searching through the spreadsheet in front of her. She didn't have any appointments today as Friday was the end of the week. It was typically a longer day for her as she received her orders for the weekend. Helios had a large inventory and she didn't fully trust anyone to ensure receipt of all the wines that came in on a weekly basis.

"Some woman."

"One of the reps?"

"I don't think so."

Kaoru finally paused and looked up from the computer screen. "If it's a guest, Marcus is around here somewhere." Though she dealt with her fair share of guest issues, it was nice that she could deflect them onto the actual mangers of the restaurant.

"She asked specifically for you."

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Kaoru reluctantly rose from her seat. She followed the girl back to the front, glancing at her watch. It was just after two. Just eight more hours and her day would be over. She exited the kitchen and came around the corner of the bar. Her step skipped slightly as she recognized the woman standing in the afternoon light.

"Aya." She sighed and flashed a smile. "So good to see you!" She chirped.

The eyes narrowed slightly before the woman also beamed. "And you! You ghosted on us the other evening."

Kaoru fought off the blush that threatened. "I wouldn't say that."

"You left without saying goodbye."

Kaoru chuckled nervously. She had begged for a hasty exit the other evening. "You know how it is." She offered in a lame excuse.

Aya raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes my husband can be like that. When he is the mood, its so hard to tell him no."

She was unable to prevent the blush as she realized the woman alluded to the possibility that she and Kenshin had left to have sex. "You know how it is." She agreed, her voice sounding hollow as she repeated herself. She felt her nerve faltering and she focused on the woman. "What brings you by?"

"I have an invitation for you. I would have mailed it to you, but I didn't have your address. The only thing I could find when I looked you up in the white pages was an apartment over off Hawthorne in Wesley Park. However I was certain I read that Kenshin resided in the loft apartments in the North End. I figured I could just send it there; you two are living together, yes?"

Kaoru felt all the blood drain from her face as the lie rolled off her tongue. "Of course."

"Anyway, I decided I'd just drop the invitation off in person. Its for a society event next Saturday. Given your status as Kenshin's fiancé, you should be there." The woman held out the large envelope.

Slowly, Kaoru reached out to take it. "Thanks."

"I think Yvonne is planning on hosting brunch next month. However, you should consider hosting it at your place next. Or even better, a dinner party. Show off the home you and Kenshin share."

Kaoru stared at Aya. "A dinner party at the home that Kenshin and I share. Together." The words were flat and sounded as though they came from someone else.

Aya's grin deepened. "I would love to see it. Maybe just cocktails one afternoon you aren't working."

Blinking out of her stupor, Kaoru shook her head. "Nonsense. A dinner party is an excellent idea." She flashed a smile. "Is there anything else?"

Recognizing the dismissal, Aya shook her head. "Nope. " She came forward and pressed her cheek to Kaoru's "We should have drinks soon. And I hope to see you at tea next Saturday."

"I'll do my best!"

Kaoru watched the woman walk out of the restaurant. She felt her heart drop. Her little white lie was quickly spreading.

* * *

Kenshin watched the street below. His last appointment had just left. He had barely been able to focus, his mind still on the evening several nights before. The woman on his arm had been stunning, the gown Megumi had picked out perfect. He knew Kaoru had felt out of place, but her understated lack of jewelry and simple hair and makeup had merely enhanced why he was glad she had walked into his life. For the first time he wondered if perhaps the business arrangement could lead to something more pleasurable for them both.

Behind him the door opened and he heard the click clack on the tile that let him know Megumi had entered. "I have the revised contracts for you approval. Also Sakira has sent up some proposals for some minor repairs that are necessary for the main kitchen as well as the business suites. Chef Beshimi also would like you to look over the menu for the tasting menu for the dignitaries that will be arriving Wednesday evening. They are merely out of state and won't require much more than a hello from you at some point while they are here."

"Tasting menu?"

Kenshin turned slightly to look at her. She glanced up from the notepad in her hands. "Pardon?"

"You mentioned a tasting menu?"

The woman blinked. "The Councilman and several visiting politicians will be coming in with their wives Wednesday night. Instead of the regular menu, they would like to do a chef tasting and wine paring."

Now she had his full attention. "Who did the pairings?"

The brown eyes blinked in surprise. "I believe Hyotokko picked the wines. He is the one who oversees the restaurant."

"You have the menu?" She pulled out a piece of paper and strode across the floor to hand it to him. "I will have Kaoru-dono look over it and see if it meets with her approval."

"Sir?"

"That is what she does. Her opinion will be invaluable to the success of the evening."

Megumi opened her mouth and shut it. Kenshin looked up at her waiting to see if you she would speak her mind or not. After a moment, she still remained silent. "Is there anything else?"

With a slight shake of her head she turned to leave. After one step she whirled back around. "No disrespect Kenshin, but Kaoru doesn't work for you. Hyotokko has been your beverage director here for several years and has had great success with numerous wine dinners and pairings over the years."

He raised a cold stare in her direction. She swallowed. "I"m well aware of what both he and Beshimi have done for me in the past. However, I would like Kaoru-dono's opinion. If you can come up with a valid argument as to why I should not involve her, I would very much like to hear it."

She pressed her lips together. "You do recall the fact that you are not actually engaged and this relationship is merely a... professional agreement."

Her words struck a chord and he felt his temper flare. "Don't you have somewhere else to be right now?"

The woman's nostrils flared and she whirled, her dark hair fanning out behind her. She stalked out of the room, slamming the door. Kenshin sighed and slowly sank into his seat. He glanced at the clock on his computer and saw that it was just after four-thirty. He picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he came to Kaoru's. He thought about calling her and then had another thought. It was Friday afternoon and she would most likely be at one of the restaurants.

"Clara?" He buzzed to his secretary.

"Yes, Himura-san?"

"Can you get me the numbers for Brazwell's, Helios, and Pacific Heights? And call and find out if Kamiya Kaoru is working?" He asked her. He couldn't recall the name of the fourth restaurant but figured he was currently off to a good start.

"Hai."

A few minutes later his phone buzzed an he picked it up. "Yes?"

"Kamiya-sama is working at Helios this evening."

"Thank you. Also, is there anything else on my calendar for the evening?"

"Not on mine. I can check with Megumi."

"That's okay." He hurried on. Kenshin thought he might have had plans to meet his uncle and he was more keen to act like he didn't know than share a cocktail with the man. "Why don't you go get a head start on the weekend." He told her.

"Really?"

He could hear the surprise in her voice. "Absolutely."

"Thank you! Enjoy your evening." He replaced the headset and stood. He stretched and cast another glance at the city.

Before anyone could change his mind, he headed out of his office. Clara had already gathered her things and was gone. She must have been eyeing the clock. He glanced down the corridor and saw the door to Megumi's office was partially open. He almost told her to leave, but knew she would want to know where he was headed. He wasn't interested in another lecture so he continued towards the elevator. Have her walk in and find him gone.

Kenshin grinned to himself, feeling almost a little giddy. He hand't left the office early in years, his focus having always been on running the hotel to his specifications. Even in his last relationship he had worked long hours more often than not. He pressed the button, feeling a touch smug. The doors dinged and opened and Kenshin felt his mood shift. The one person he had forgotten to factor stood within the metal box.

"Going somewhere?" Aoshi asked.

Kenshin stepped inside and pressed the button for the lobby. "I thought I'd start the weekend early.

"Really?"

"And why not?"

"Headed any place in particular?"

Kenshin stared at the diminishing numbers, wondering why the elevator was so slow. "Did you have a suggestion?" He asked mildly, wondering what the man might say?"

The man shrugged nonchalantly. "I hear Brazwell's does a nice happy hour."

Kenshin mulled over his words. As the head of his security detail, Aoshi had been the one to do a thorough background check on Kaoru after Kenshin had to admit this would be trickier than he initially thought. He wondered if Aoshi already knew where the woman was working this evening and was testing him.

"I haven't yet experienced Brazwell's to know."

"Somehow I don't believe that is where you are headed."

The redhead took a deep breath. "Not sure if that's my scene." He murmured.

"I didn't realize you had a scene."

"I didn't realize it mattered." He retorted.

Aoshi grew quiet. "As the head of your security, it's my job to maintain your safety."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "You're thinking I could get shanked at a bar?" The man didn't say anything. "Megumi told you to keep an eye out for me, didn't she?"

"It isn't like you to act so rashly where a woman is concerned."

The elevator came to a stop. "It isn't like you to actually voice your opinion." Hr snapped as the doors opened. Kenshin stepped out and paused as he spotted another figure coming through the revolving door. He slowly turned to glance at the tall man. "Or did someone else perhaps ask you to speak up?"

The dark eyes looked up and saw the woman striding across the marble lobby. "She is still unaware of the salient details. However, from an outside perspective, it is a touch questionable." He told him.

Sighing, Kenshin braced himself for the barrage that was his cousin. She came to a halt when she saw them, her green eyes darting between the two men. "And what do we have we here?"

"I have no idea of what you speak." Kenshin told her.

She smiled. "Really?" She lifted up her wrist and studied it for a moment. "I believe its not even five o'clock and here you are leaving. When was the last time that happened?"

He narrowed his eyes. "And what would you know of a normal work day? When was the last time you actually worked a full eight hours."

Misao crossed her arms. "Ill have yo know I come bearing news from one of the magazines. 'Elite' Wants to do a spread on you and your fiance, here, at the hotel."

His stomach plummeted at her words. "A spread?"

Her grin deepened. "I told you they would want to have a follow up. Eight months ago you were one of the wealthiest bachelors; now you're engaged."

"I wasn't necessarily single eight months ago."

"But you weren't engaged to Tomoe. Now that you are, to another woman, they want to meet the one you have chosen to be your blushing bride." Kenshin pressed his lips together in a thin smile. The woman looked around and with a slight frown shook her head. "And where is she this evening?I know she works different hours. Are you headed to see her now?"

"Perhaps I am." He told her flatly.

"I believe she's working at Helios this evening." Her verdant eyes looked at the man just behind him. "If my sources are to be believed."

Kenshin felt himself stiffen though he didn't show it. "And as her fiancee I'm very well aware of which her restaurants she is working this evening."

"Then what are we waiting for?" She asked and she slipped an arm though his. "Lets hit up happy hour."

* * *

Kaoru looked up as she saw the door open and guests walk into the restaurant. Cursing under her breath she stuffed the last menu. She glanced at the clock on the line of the open kitchen and saw it was a few minutes before five. Though the bar didn't open until then and the restaurant at five thirty, people usually found their way to the bar before official open. Pre shift started in just a matter of minutes. She stood, stretched her back and grabbed an armful of the wine lists.

"Need any help?"

She looked up at one of the bussers. "I'm good." She flashed a quick smile. She hurried across the restaurant, her dark blue eyes sweeping through the dining room. A few servers still stood at their tables, making sure everything was perfect for the pending rush. She dropped the lists on the table by the maitre d stand. She headed towards the wine room, her mind already going over the facts she would share when the staff tasted the merlot she had planned.

Behind her, the door opened again and she heard a titillating giggle. Kaoru paused and threw a glance over her shoulder. Immediately she recognized Misao. The woman had come by Wednesday night. Kaoru had gotten stuck waiting for a guest, but they had managed to chat at the bar. They had agreed to meet up Sunday evening when Kaoru was off. She was still nervous, but the woman's kinetic energy was catching and she could almost see them becoming actual friends.

However, upon seeing the woman now, she paused and did a double take. Two men were with her this time and Kaoru felt her heart stop as she recognized the redhead. She hadn't seen him since the other night. He hadn't called or anything and now he was here. That in conjunction with the surprise visit from Aya this morning, she wasn't really sure what to do.

"Kaoru?"

"What?" she looked up startled.

One of the servers stood at her side. "We're ready for you."

She flashed a smile. "Of course."

She followed the woman up towards the private dining room. There wasn't a party this evening and the rest of the staff had congregated while they ate their dinner. As she walked in, one of the chefs answered questions on the various features. She moved to the table where her glasses waited and poured tastes for the servers. After a few minutes, it was her turn and she passed out the wine. Totally thrown, she walked the staff through the tasting, relying on her own palette, the notes she had researched forgotten. Before questions could get too intense, the general manager stepped into talk about the shift. Kaoru snuck out when the hostess notified one of the servers had been sat an early table.

She headed strait to the bar. As she rounded the corner, she approached the service well. Her blue eyes roved over the crowd. Immediately her eyes were drawn to the enigmatic redhead.

He sat at the bar, a bourbon in his long fingers. Misao was at his side, chattering away.

"Hey, Kaoru."

she blinked at the bartender. "Hi." She answered. She winced at how high her voice sounded.

"There are some people at the bar asking about you." He winked. "One of them quite handsome."

Suddenly the weight of the ring on her finger seemed extremely heavy. After the pictures had surfaced from the other evening, she had started wearing it all the time. Thank god she'd had it on this morning.

"Tell them I'm busy but buy a round for them."

"Are you sure? He is quite stunning."

"yes." She nodded and turned away before they could see her.

Kaoru focused on the shift. She didn't want to think about the redhead at the bar or the debacle that had occurred in the morning. An hour later, as she finished up talking to a table of businessmen, she found the cocktailer frazzled at the white wine cooler.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"He asked about Chilean chard." She bit her lip. "Or was it Argentina."

Kaoru fought the urge to scream. Instead she smiled brightly. "What table?" She asked, rubbing the bridge of nose. It was too early for her to fully deal with the stupidity of her staff.

"It was cocktail 4."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She demanded, realizing the table was right where Kenshin was sitting.

The server looked up at her startled at the outburst. Kaoru giggled and grinned. "Sorry! C4? I will totally go talk to them." She told the server.

She walked towards the service well and took a deep breath. She peered around the corner and saw that the trio was still at the bar. She headed towards the table in question, her eyes focused on the two men who were her target. She ignored the redhead. "Hi, how are you this evening?" She interrupted.

After a brief conversation, she deduced the pair was actually looking for a red Bordeaux. As she walked away from the table she risked a glance at the group at the bar and immediately regretted it. The redhead was watching her and she flashed a smile as she moved towards the wine room. She pulled the larger glasses and decanter for the expensive Bordeaux. Taking in a deep breath she breached the bar area again, her smile on, her attention once more on the guest. This time she felt as though the redhead watched her and she tossed her head and spouted so more facts when the to guys asked her about wine. However the wine poured, she immediately grew bored. And found an excuse to leave the table.

"Kaoru!"

Misao called her name and she turned towards the bar. "Hey!" She called out, as though seeing them for the first time. "What are you doing here?"

"I have news! And Kenshin insisted on us coming to see you so it only made sense."

Taken completely aback, Kaoru looked at the redhead. "What?"

He offered her an awkward grin, his attention on the petite woman. Kaoru looked back to her. "What?" Her attention was completely scattered. What the hell did the woman mean that Kenshin had insistted? The woman's mouth continued to move but she couldn't hear any words.

"What are your thoughts?" she finally asked.

She stared at Misao for a full thirty seconds, her mind reeling. "Wait, how did you end up here again?" Her eyes darting between the pair.

Misao stopped and glanced between the two. "Do you two ever listen to anyone else? 'Elite' wants to do a spread on your engagement."

"What?" Kaoru asked again, knowing she sounded like a moron. Words thrown at her from the morning echoed in her head. She attempted to shake them away and focus on the conversation going on around her.

Misao frowned. "I thought we could do it either at the hotel or maybe at the penthouse."

"What penthouse?" Kaoru asked.

"The penthouse." Kenshin jumped in before anything else could be said. "Where we live." Kaoru's attention darted back to him. Had she heard him correctly? How did he know? "But I think I have a better idea."

Kaoru stared at him, Aya's words ringing in her ears. "Of course." She smiled and nodded. It felt forced, her practiced smile for when she dealt with difficult guests. "Why wouldn't we shoot there? It's where we live. Together." She grinned at Misao and Aoshi. "Excuse me."

Kenshin grabbed her arm before she could walk away. "What happened?"

She shook her head and smiled brightly at two guests who walked by. She pulled him away from the bar. 'Nothing. I'm being stupid." She told him. She shook free and headed back towards the restaurant expecting him to allow her to walk away.

Instead he followed her and as they cleared the bar he grabbed her arm, forcing her to face him. "Kaoru-dono, of everything I know about you, stupid is most definitely not one of them."

She stared into the violet eyes, startled by what she saw. He was angry, but somehow she could detect the anger wasn't at her. She let go of her breath. "I don't know why I let her bother me."

"Aya? Again?" He raised an eyebrow. "What did she do now?"

Kaoru licked her lips. "She showed up here this morning." She admitted.

He blinked and opened his mouth to say something. For a moment she thought he would tell her they should stop. At the idea, Kaoru felt mixed. Relief that it would be over as it seemed the charade was becoming more complicated by the day. However another part of her didn't want it to end. She didn't know if she would see him again, and for some reason, that terrified her.

"There's an obvious solution." He stated finally.

"Really?" Kaoru nodded to another passing guest. She glanced back at him. "Considering you just inferred to your cousin that we live together, that's probably best." She stated the crazy thought. "Unless you're suggesting I move in, I don't see any solution." She stated sardonically.

Kaoru went to move away, but his grip remained firm. She looked at him in surprise and blinked at the determined glint in his violet eyes. "That is what I am proposing."

Her jaw fell open slightly and she felt the blood rush from her face. "You can't be serious."

"I am perfectly serious."

"W-WHy?" She stammered.

"Misao wants the magazine to shoot at the penthouse. It will need to have your presence felt there as we are engaged. And that way, Ms Aya can drop by unannounced whenever she feel like it and wont matter."

She hesitated and dimly heard her name being called. "Ive already asked too much of your time." She murmured.

Kenshin reached out and touched her cheek. "Think on it." His finger strayed along her skin to the corner of her mouth. His eyes strayed to her lips. Then he smiled at her,backing away. "It's only logical. WE can even throw a dinner party to alleviate any suspicions."

She offered a giggle, releasing some of the stress she had been carrying around all day. "She actually mentioned we should."

"Then we will."

Studying him, she wondered just how she had managed to get so lucky. Given how spontaneous she had been the day she had fled into the jewelry store, she could have encountered so many men. "You would be wiling to do that?" She asked.

He grinned. "I would. I wold you Kaoru-dono. As long as you have my ring on your finger, I will protect what is mine."

* * *

I will do me best to get the next chapter up sooner as opposed to later.


	8. Chapter 8

I am going to my best to be more diligent on tis story. I love this tale in particular, I can't explain why. These characheters fascinate me and I will do my best to stay true to them. That being said, they do not beling to me. They are the creation of Nabuhiro Watsuki. And to the next chapter.

* * *

"There won't be need to really take any furniture. The room is already furnished. Just clothes and a few things to make it look as though you live there."

"What, like some books?"

"Exactly." Megumi glanced over her list. She already marked the few boxes of clothes the woman would bring. There was a small wine cooler the woman insisted would be needed, in turn having to pack up the wine within. Already her mind was reeling with where it would go. Not that Kenshin would mind. He'd probably allow the woman to bring her whole apartment if she insisted. She shook her head. This whole thing was really starting to get out of hand.

"You don't approve of this whole thing, do you?"

She looked up at the woman. Kaoru stood by the window, her arms crossed. "It really isn't up to me, now is it?"

"But it is. I know you're Kenshin's assistant, but I think your relationship is more than that."

She studied her, wondering if she could confide in this woman. So far, everything had proved that she could be trusted. "I consider Kenshin a friend, yes."

"Do you love him?"

Megumi blinked in surprise. Once upon a time she had fancied herself enamored, but no longer. At the thought, an image of a particular tall man came to mind. She shook the image away. "No. My feelings for Kenshin are not of that nature."

"Yet you don't approve."

She sighed wearily. It had been a long time since she'd had a female friend. "In the beginning, I did not. However, I see the changes that have come over him. I do not believe this charade will end well for either of you."

Kaoru's blue eyes narrowed slightly. "What kind of changes?"

"Its complicated."

The woman seemed to accept that answer. "What else do you think we need?"

Megumi glanced at her phone. "I'd like to send an email of everything to Kenshin and Aoshi. Then we can get this arranged and hopefully taken care of it tomorrow."

"Id like to see the list."

"I'll just type it up and email it to you.

"If you want this done in the next two days, that tells me I won't be here for much of the moving."

"Mostly likely. Theres no reason we cant have it done tomorrow afternoon. You won't even need to take time off to do it"

"Then type it here. It's my last night before I start sharing my space with another person. I'd like to know precisely what I need to worry about."

Megumi pressed her lips together in a tight smile. "I didn't bring my computer."

Kaoru nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. "My laptop is in Sano's room. You can go in and grab it."

"He isn't here?" She asked, hoping her voice sounded nonchalant.

"He's probably sleeping."

"At this hour?"

Kaoru emerged from the kitchen an empty box in her hands. "Saturday nights is one of his late nights. Most of the industry people go out after work and he closes the bar. He usually doesn't get in until around five or so."

"In the morning?" Megumi asked.

The other woman shrugged. "Its the nature of the business. Fortunately I found a way to have a somewhat decent life, though there are more than a few late nights, even for me."

Megumi hesitated. "I don't want to wake him."

Kaoru snorted as she put the box down on the floor next to the bookcase. "I doubt you could." She pulled a thick book off the shelf and contemplated it before putting into the box.

Still the tall woman paused as she stood outside the closed door. Gingerly she opened the door and peered into the dim light. She was bit startled at the cleanliness of the room. It was sparsely furnished. She immediately spotted the small desk with the laptop resting on top. A tall wardrobe sat in the corner, the doors closed. A few scatted photographs hung on the walls, most of them black and whites. She stepped into the room, pulling the door closed behind her. She avoided looking at the queen sized bed.

She crossed to the desk and glanced down at a picture on top. She studied it, mesmerized by the clean lines of the photo. It looked to be of a grape cluster. Though it was in the foreground, it was the lone building at the top of the hill hat had the focus. You could just see over the vineyard rows, the sun light casting a perfect contrast. Whoever had taken it had talent. In the glass, she caught a reflection of the figure on the bed and despite herself, she looked over at the sleeping form.

The last time she had seen the man, he had taunted her about the fact he slept in the nude. He lay sprawled out on his stomach facing away from her. A dark sheet clung to his hips, his bare back visible to her. Not even realizing it, Megumi stepped towards the bed, her dark eyes drawn to the sleek physique of the tall man. His skin was paler than she would have thought. Along his lower back, on the side she saw a thin puckered scar. She had once entertained the notion of studying medicine before her life had taken a terrible turn. She had seen marks like this and she touched the faded knife wound before she could stop herself.

A hand gripped her wrist and she gasped. Her gaze darted up to the dark eyes. He blinked sleepily at her and then a lazy grin curled his lips. "I knew you'd come around Kitsune."

Before she could stop him, he tugged her across his body, rolling so that she was pinned underneath him. Megumi struggled as he buried his face in her neck, inhaling deeply. She placed one hand on his chest to push and stopped at the firm muscles she felt underneath the skin. His flesh was firm yet soft and inadvertently, she ran her fingers down his bicep. She licked her lips, knowing she was in trouble. He pulled up and stared into her eyes, his fingers brushing the hair out of her face. "Good morning to me." He murmured.

"You presume too much." She stated, trying to grab ahold of her anger, though it eluded her as his fingers stroked her skin.

"You speak to me like this even as I dream." He grinned. "I love it."

He leaned down and kissed her. Shock coursed through her and she stilled, attempting to push him away. He angled his head and nipped at her bottom lip. She stopped fighting and gave into the kiss, his tongue sweeping across her lips. It had been along time since someone had kissed her, even longer since she had experienced the dizzy feeling to accompany it. She moaned, opening her mouth to him and giving into the passion she had been denying. His hands ran down her sides and palmed one breast through her silk blouse. She gasped into his mouth, accidentally biting his lip. His ministrations paused and he pulled up from her, the haze gone from his eyes.

Sanosuke glanced around. "Holy shit." He muttered. "You're really here!" His dark eyes narrowed. "why are you here?"

"As if you haven't been wanting me in your bed since we met two weeks ago." She sneered, seizing on the defenses she had spent years erecting.

He studied her. "Calm yourself Kitsune. Give me one moment to attempt to figure out what the hell is going on."

"Whats going on is you're preventing me from doing what it is I need to do."

"And that is what precisely? I can't imagine what would possibly bring you into my bed."

"I'm not in your bed Tori-Atama! You totally accosted me and I demand that you let me go."

His grin deepened and he lowered his face so that their noses touched. "Not until you at least admit it."

"Admit what?"

"Admit that you want me."

Megumi shifted and sucked in her breath when his desire became apparent to her. She swallowed thickly, wondering what precisely separated them. "I can't say something that isn't true." She gritted her teeth as she forced herself to say the words.

Sanosuke chuckled throatily, shifting his hips ever so slightly. "Liar." He murmured. She pressed her lips together, breathing in through her nose., knowing he spoke the truth. "Come on Kit. You and I both know it is inevitable."

"What is inevitable, is me leaving this room with my clothes fully intact."

He leaned down and pressed an open mouthed kiss to the spot under her jaw by her ear. Megumi closed her eyes, biting her lip to keep the whimper inside. He ran his tongue down the column of her throat finally eliciting the reaction he had been looking for. She shuddered in sexual desire and need. One hand moved down her body to her thigh. Sensually it slid underneath her skirt. For a flash, a memory surfaced and she stilled, attempting to hold in the shudder. Above her, he paused and lifted his head. The dark brown eyes watched her a moment before he lazily grinned. "I imagine you have things to do, as do I." He nipped her lip lightly before he finally pulled away from her.

Stunned, she lay there as he rose from the bed. He found a pair of jeans and he slipped them on, revealing her that his earlier claim of sleeping nude was inf act the truth. She flushed as she admired the view before quickly jumping to her feet. She smoothed down her skirt and brushed her fingers through her hair. She grabbed the laptop and made a dash towards the door. She opened the door and fled back into the living room.

Kaoru looked up from where she sat on the floor. "Everything okay?"

"Yes."

She watched her thoughtfully. "Did you type up that list?"

"What list?"

"The one for Kenshin? About what we need? And what you're taking?" Her attention returned tot he shelf in front of her. "YOU were in there linger than expected."

Megumi blinked, the conversation coming back to her. "Right, I ….had trouble finding your laptop."

Kaoru nodded. Behind her the door closed as Sanosuke emerged from his room. He paused when he saw her and pulled on a tee shirt. "Hey Jou-chan." He greeted before disappearing into the kitchen. The woman nodded to herself with a smirk and returned to packing the box.

Megumi flushed again and sat down on the couch. She opened up the laptop, trying to erase the past ten minutes form her memory. She wasn't sure what had happened. She desired him, though she wanted to ignore it. And for a moment, she had been willing. But then she had frozen. But Sanosuke wasn't like him. She took a deep breath, hoping to distract herself from the past ten minuted. Not sure if she could succeed, she focused on the task at hand.

* * *

Kaoru watched the brunette as she sat at the coffee table. Something had happened when she had gone into Sano's room. Usually picture perfect, the woman had come out flustered, her hair mused. Not to mention the look of satisfaction on her friend's face when he had emerged a moment later. She wondered what she needed to do.

Her phone chirped at her and she glanced at it. She swore softly as she forgot she had made plans.

"Trouble in paradise?"

She looked up sharply at Megumi. "Why would you say that?"

"You're the one who just swore upon seeing a new text."

"Its from Misao."

"Ah."

A thought occurred to Kaoru and she sat down in her chair. "What are you doing this evening?"

"What?"

The brown eyes glanced up at her sharply. Kaoru took a deep breath. "This evening. What are you doing?"

The woman glanced down at the laptop in front of her. "Getting this all organized."

"That can't take all that long. I'm not bringing that much. Just a few boxes of clothes, books, and wine. Tonight. What are you doing?"

Megumi looked up at her, her dark gaze still confused. "Why would you ask that?"

Kaoru licked her lips. "Misao and I are to meet up. I was thinking you could come too."

The woman stared at her. "You're inviting me out?"

"I am."

"why?"

"Why not?"

"I've not...been out ...for awhile."

Kaoru tilted her head to the side. "Well, I'm asking."

"Why?"

She thought on the question, pondering why the woman would ask. "I need allies. And you look like you could you use a friend."

The woman grew still. "You want me to come out with you and Misao?"

"Yes."

"Because you want me to buffer any questions she might ask." The woman seemed resigned when she made the comment.

Kaoru thought on the remark. When she had mentioned it days prior, that had been her thought. However, after seeing her bewilderment after leaving Sano's room, she wondered if the woman even had friends. Earlier, she had weighted her words as though wondering if Megumi could be trusted. It occurred to her that she wanted Megumi to be her friend. "No. I want to get to know you. I'm sure after a few drinks, it won't matter anyways."

The dark brown eyes studied her. "You really want me to come?"

"I do.

She hesitated before a smile broke across her features. "Okay. What time?"

* * *

He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her Last night, as he worked, he hoped she might saunter into his bar, her delectable mouth curled in a smirk, her eyebrows raised, mocking him. This morning to have awoken with her in his bed could not have been mere coincidence. She had claimed he was mistaken, but knew she had nearly succumbed to him. Then that second of her freezing. A frown marred his brow. There was a story there.

"What about this one?" The burly guy pointed at the bookcase that was Kaoru's. He frowned and leaned forward. "I don't think that's going. I thought she was just taking some clothes and random knickknacks. "

The guy pulled out a piece of paper. "It says here it goes."

"And who gave you this list?" Sanosuke demanded, rising from his position. He was still a little leery about his best friend moving in with this guy for a con.

"I did."

He froze, recognizing the voice of the woman who had been haunting him the past twenty four hours. He turned slowly, a smile curling his lips. "Well, well , well Kitsune. Just couldn't stay away could you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I work for the 'fiance' of your roommate. My job requires me to be here to oversee the move."

"Please." Sanosuke snorted. "You could have pawned this off on some lesser minion. Yet here you are."

"You might think that, but believe me, Kenshin is taking this very seriously." She turned away. "A little too seriously." She muttered.

"You and me both."

The woman turned slowly towards him. "Then convince her to end this."

"Not a chance. I don't tall Jou-chan what to do. Besides," He crossed his arms. "I imagine you've already attempted that with Kenshin and he shot you down."

Megumi pressed her lips together. "The man is tenacious and doesn't really do well with taking orders from others."

"Still you've tried and failed."

She shook her head in disgust. "This conversation is over." She snorted before stalking out of the apartment.

Sanosuke followed her, liking the fact he had riled her up. "Just admit Kitsune, you don't like this any more than I. But even you can't deny that we might not ever have met if it hadn't."

She stared at him as she punched the button for the elevator. "Like I would have wanted to meet such a pigheaded tori-atama as yourself."

He leaned in. "It was fated." He murmured.

Megumi sucked in a breath and glared at the double doors. "Damn elevator," She cursed before whirling and moving to the stairwell. Not able to help himself he chased her through the door.

At the landing he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Her dark eyes flashed, her chest heaving. He pushed her lightly against the wall. "Just admit it; You want me as much as I want you."

The chocolate brown eyes glared at him. Then she grabbed his shirt and yanked him forward, her full lips colliding with hers. Immediately he reciprocated, one hand snaking around her neck, the other wrapping around her waist. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue sought entrance. She tasted delectable, even more so than this morning when he had awakened to find her in his bed. HE drank her in like an aged whiskey, wanting more.

The woman pushed her hips against his, deepening the embrace. Not able to hold back his own groan, he moved a leg between hers, pressing against her. She gasped, moving her mouth to his jaw. She caught his earlobe between her teeth, and Sanosuke moaned again, burying her face in her neck, nipping at the skin.

"You really want to do this here?" She asked breathlessly.

The man stilled. Slowly he lifted his head from her. "There seem to be men in the apartment." He told her. HE grinned and touched her cheek. "I"m really not meaning to seduce you in the stairwell. I Know you deserve much more than that."

"Do I?" She asked breathlessly.

He studied her and ran a finger down her neck to her collar bone. He traced it and he delighted in the shiver that ran through her body.

"You do things to me Kitsune." He murmured. "I can't seem to control myself when I'm around you. I want to ravage you, yet I also want to worship you." He ran his hands down her sides and up over her her chest, his fingertips skimming along the top lace of her bra. HE buried his face in her neck again, delighting when she clung to him. I want all of you. I want to lose myself but I want to take my time." His hands slid back down her torso to her waist where he pulled her closer still. She rubbed against him, inflaming his desire.

"But here?"

"I can't seem to help myself." He told her. His lips found hers again, one had moving to wrap her leg about his waist. Her hips arched toward him, her tongue tangling with his. She groaned and fought the urge to rip off her skirt and plunge into her dark, depths. He growled softly as the image entered his mind and he stamped down the animalistic thought.

In his arms the woman paused and he grew still, his mouth hovering over her pulse. Slowly he lifted his head and stared into her dark eyes,searching for what had triggered the flash of fear. It recalled the moment from this morning, though this was much more intense. "What is it?" He asked.

The woman shook her head and pressed against him. "Nothing." She slid her hands to his shoulders and pulled his face back down to hers. "I just want you." She whispered.

Sanosuke wasn't buying it and gently pulled back from her. Something was off. Seconds she had been lost in the throes of passion but now she was faking it. Something had spooked her. He cupped her face and peered into her eyes. "Something is amiss. I can't quite put my finger on it."

The woman bit her lip. "Its nothing."

The brunette shook his head. "Something is wrong."

"The only thing wrong is you've stopped this liaison. You wanted me to admit I want, and I've done it" She pushed him away, her anger evident. Sanosuke allowed it, but he wasn't sure why she was upset now. "You say you want me, and yet twice now you've pushed me away when you've had your shot."

His brown eyes widened slightly. "You're the one who froze up, not me." He placed both hands on either side of her, pinning her in. Megumi gasped, though she didn't flinch. He studied her, realizing something had triggered the emotion in her. He hadn't meant to scare her. Sanosuke relaxed in an attempt to not seem as threatening. "Tell me what's going on Kitsune." He ordered softly, his finger tracing her jaw.

She blinked, trying to fight back tears. "Nothing." She told him and pushed past him. "If you aren't that interested you need to stop pursing me so aggressively. It's maddening." She sneered, opening the door to the stairwell.

He grabbed her arm. "Wait." He whirled her around. She spun around. "I can't figure you out."

"What's to figure out. You're either attracted to me or you're not." She snapped.

Sanosuke fought the urge to scream in frustration. "You know I'm attracted to you. But I don't want to be with you if you don't want to be with me. I thought there was something there and you seem pretty eager, proving it isn't one sided. However this is the second time you've hesitated, even for a second."

Megumi sucked in her breath and he saw that he had guessed right. "What happened to you that you're holding back?" He asked.

She jerked out of his grasp. "Forget it, tori-atama."

"Kit, stop." She paused at the top of the stairs. "Talk to me."

The woman slowly turned around. She stared down at him and she opened her mouth . The she pressed her lips together and threw her dark silky hair over her shoulder. "There's nothing left to say." She stated sadly. She lifted her chin, her dark eyes cold. "And my name is Megumi." Then she was leaving him standing in the stairwell alone.

He cursed under his breath and leaned against the wall. A thought occurred to him and he pulled out his phone. It took him a moment, but he found the number Kaoru had given him a few days ago.

The phone rang several times, before it connected. "Himura."

"Kenshin."

There was a beat of silence. "Yes?"

"Its Sagara Sanosuke."

"Kaoru-dono's roommate."

"Not for the time being as she currently is being moved to your apartment."

Another beat of silence. "Is there something I can help you with?"

He swallowed, suddenly a bit apprehensive. "Actually there is. I wonder if perhaps you might be willing to meet for a drink."

* * *

This is a story about Kenshin and Kaoru. However, I can't help but include some of the other characters. I do promise the next chapter will be more about them and not focus on Sanosuke and Megumi. However, Sometimes, it just happens in the timing that this needed to happen first. Hope you enjoyed. Kisses util next time! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

As always I appreciate the feedback. Forgive my lapse. I was having trouble with my mac and then the update came. Of course, one the update installed, the program i had been using was now outdated. i'm sure it's all a conspiracy from apple. Regardless, between changes going on my in my own life, i have been struggling to find time to tie all the ends of the tale together. but no one really cares about that. Here's to the next chapter.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Megumi pulled open the door to the bar. Though it was a Sunday, the energy was humming and the bar had a nice crowd. She spotted Kaoru and moved towards her, heart racing. She couldn't recall the last time she had been out casually. Friends were not something she really had. Ironically, Aoshi was probably her closest friend, but to consider Aoshi a friend was pushing it. They had grown up together and he had witnessed some of her lower points in life. That was why she trusted him. If she didn't work directly for Kenshin, she might even consider him a friend.

Why this woman had asked her out for drinks alluded her. However skeptical, she had been warmed by the invite. Perhaps it would help her get over the hang up she had where Sagara was concerned. Memories of the afternoon swarmed her and she felt her cheeks warm. She knew the man wanted her, but was still a little unsure why he had pulled away.

Kaoru turned and spotted her. She lifted her hand in greeting. "I'm glad you made it."

Megumi slid into the empty barstool. "Are you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You haven't spoken to Sanosuke?"

Kaoru tossed her hair and looked at her, large blue eyes narrowed. "Why would that matter? My relationship with him has no bearing on my relationship with you."

Megumi raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't it?"

Kaoru had the decency to blush. "Maybe it does. However, you look like you could use a friend, and I can't really be open with a lot of people with the predicament I'm in."

"Your fake engagement?"

The blue eyes flashed and Megumi suppressed a chuckle as the bartender approached her. "For you?"

She glanced around. "What are you known for?"

The bartender grinned. "Do you drink gin?"

She hesitated and then shrugged. "Sure."

"Do you trust me?"

Megumi blinked. The question was loaded for so many reasons. "I suppose I do."

He grinned again and sauntered to the service well. Megumi glanced at the drink in front of the woman. "May I ask you a personal question?"

Kaoru sipped the whiskey in front of her. "Considering the circumstances, I can't see why not?" She looked up at her, her blue eyes curious. "Does it have to do with Sanosuke?"

A flush crept up her neck. "No." She replied after a moment.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "But you do have questions in regards to him." It was a statement, more than an inquiry.

"I have to admit I find him intriguing." She admitted.

"Is that why you disappeared into his bedroom for ten minutes the other morning?"

Megumi opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Fortunately the bartender presented her with a martini. "It's just my take on a vesper, but I hope you'll like it."

She offered him a weak smile before lifting the glass to her lips. An explosion of spice notes intermingled with a hint of sweet hit her tongue. Her eyes lit up. ''It's good."

"So you have a question?" Kaoru pressed.

"You don't want to pursue your thought on Sanosuke?"

The woman shrugged. "I figured in order for me to do that, I'll have to allow you the courtesy of your question."

"Fair. What exactly are you looking to get out of this whole thing? You've now moved in with Kenshin. This whole thing can't end well for either of you.'

Kaoru sipped on her drink thoughtfully. "To be honest, I don't know. It wasn't supposed to go this far. But Kenshin keeps making these allowances and I find myself falling in deeper and deeper."

"Then why not end it now?"

The woman blushed. "I don't know if I want it to end. I'm enjoying my time with him and I'm afraid that when it's over, I'll never speak to him again.'

"Do you really think that?"

"Hello ladies!"

Interrupted, Megumi saw the look of relief the crossed Kaoru's face at Misao's arrival. "You're late." She told the petite woman.

"I'm well. How are you today Megumi?" The woman responded snidely. "Isn't that how she lectured me on the proper way to greet someone?"

Megumi grinned. Though so many of their conversations had a tendency to be combative, she did like the woman. She was one of the few people she knew who wasn't afraid to call out Kenshin. She wondered what she would think if she knew the details of the arrangement. "I'm just surprised that you were actually listening."

Misao flung herself onto a barstool. "I've just had a day. Trying to make all these things happen sooner as opposed to later is making me crazy. Glass of champagne." She ordered when the bartender appeared.

"What things?" Kaoru asked.

"The photo shoot."

The woman grew still. "You were serious about that?"

"Of course I was." She sighed gratefully when the bartender placed the flute down in front of her. "You are wonderful." She told him before taking a huge gulp from the glass.

"There's no rush on the matter."

"Of course there is." Misao waved her hand. "The sooner the better. We want to get the photos taken right away. I was thinking maybe next Tuesday or Wednesday morning. I'm just waiting to hear back from the editor of 'Elite' and we'll be in business."

Megumi caught the look of fear that Kaoru threw in her direction. She tilted her head, raising an eyebrow. Basically telling the woman this was what she had been referring to when she asked her earlier question.

Misao's phone rang and she lit up. "There he is. One moment." She told them before answering the phone and standing. "Tell me you made it happen." She stated as she walked away.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about." She hissed.

"What do I do?" Kaoru lamented, tossing back the rest of her whiskey.

"End it now."

"I don't know if I can."

"Then by all means, keep up the lie. But don't come crying to me when it blows up in both of your faces."

"I'll tell what you need to do for Sanosuke."

"I don't really think I need to worry about that."

"I knew it!'

"Knew what? He couldn't close the deal."

"Explain." Kaoru indicated to the bartender that she'd have another. "Actually can I get a glass of bubbles?" She smiled at him before returning her attention to her. "Sanosuke is ridiculous when it comes to women, but I know he likes you."

"Then why would he stop both times?"

"Twice?"

Megumi squirmed. Somehow she knew it was more on her than him. However, based on her past, she didn't understand why he hadn't just taken what he wanted from her given the opportunity. "Twice we entangled; Twice he was the one to pull away."

Kaoru watched her thoughtfully for a a moment. Her glass of wine arrived and she took a sip before answering. "I've known Sano a very long time. He comes across as an arrogant ass. However, he really cares and feels deeply. I feel as though he purposely comes across as a player, but he really isn't."

"What are you saying? Tori-atama is a sensitive soul?"

"I don't know if I'd go that far." She snorted. "But he is much more aware than most people give him credit. If he backed off, there must have been something that happened that caused him to slow down."

She blinked, knowing that both times she had briefly flashed to her abusive past. Had he actually sensed it?

"And it's done." Misao announced as she returned. "Sorry. But I had to conclude that. Wednesday morning, we'll be shooting at both the hotel and your restaurant."

"The restaurant?" Kaoru looked at her startled.

"Yep. Its all set up."

"I've got to talk to the owner." Kaoru stammered. "He might not like the idea-"

"My people already did. He was ecstatic. Didn't even realize you were engaged. You and Kenshin have really managed to keep this low key." She sipped her champagne. "So what are you two gossiping about?"

"Nothing." Megumi answered.

"Please, it's not nothing. I want to know."

Megumi turned her dark gaze to the woman. "Why don't you tell us about what's going on with Aoshi?"

Misao almost choked on her wine. "What makes you think there's anything going on between us? The man is unreadable."

Megumi raised an eyebrow. Probably because she knew him best, she saw more than most. He attempted to hold himself apart from the woman, but he found the petite pixie enthralling. "But you like him?"

"So what? He's a tall sexy drink of water. Who wouldn't want a piece of that?"

"You're telling me nothing has happened between you two?"

"We had drinks."

"Who initiated it?"

Misao paused. "He did."

"I rest my case."

"That means shit and you know it." Misao accused. Bedsides, we're here to get to know Kaoru better." She shifted her attention to the other woman. "There's not much to know."

"I'm sure." Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"Let's talk about you. Are you nervous about next Friday?"

"Next Friday?"

"The dinner. I'm sure Kenshin has told you all about it. He's been dreading it for months. I'm sure he's happy at the though of having a competent ally on his arm for a change."

"He told me it was just another fundraiser."

Misao shrugged. "It is." she tilted her head to the side, her green eyes sparkling. "Enough of that nonsense. I do want to know one thing."

"And that is?"

"How's the sex?"

Kaoru nearly choked on her champagne. She flushed immediately. "What?" She sputtered. Megumi watched her, enjoying the scene. She realized she missed having girlfriends and the harassment that could only happen between them.

"The sex? I'm not saying I want details or anything or that I want to know for my own sake which is just ew, gross." Misao made a face to emphasize her point. "But I do know my cousin well enough to know that he has a lot of pent up...energy. I want to make sure he has a healthy outlet."

"And you're assuming it's sex."

"What else would it be? Besides, for the quickness of which you two became engaged and how he acts around you, I would think the sex is amazing."

Kaoru blushed. "I can't say." She murmured.

Misao's jaw dropped. "You two haven't had sex?"

"I didn't say that." Kaoru hissed, her mortification clearly growing.

"Your lack of anything says it all." Misao chugged down her drink and leaned across the bar top. "Why haven't you? You don't find my cousin hot?"

"Kenshin is fine...to ...look at." She stammered. She downed the rest of her drink and flagged down the bartender. "Can I go back to the Irish?"

Megumi nodded that she'd have another drink too. She watched the byplay. Kaoru looked over at her. "Why are we talking about me anyway? I think we should return to Sanosuke. He's what we were discussing earlier."

Misao's green eyes grew wide. "Who's Sanosuke?"

"My roommate, well, former roommate."

"Why would we talk about him?"

Kaoru grinned triumphantly. "Because Megumi here has caught his eye."

Misao rounded on her. "Do tell."

Now it was Megumi's turn to wiggle. "There's nothing to tell."

"Except they've almost hooked up twice."

"And this just got interesting." She sat up and leaned against the bar. "However, I think shots are in order."

"You do?"

Misao waggled her eyebrows. "I want all the dirty details."

"Only if you talk about Aoshi."

She rolled her eyes "I'm sure the more we drink, the more you'll discover."

Megumi leaned forward at the slight challenge. "Fine, order. Let's see what we learn before the night is over."

* * *

Sanosuke had been a bit surprised the redhead had agreed to meet him for a drink. He wasn't sure how Kaoru would feel about the matter, but he needed some answers. Now he sat next to him, sipping a beer. They hadn't said much beyond polite pleasantries. He figured since he had made the initial call, he should just come out and ask what he wanted to know.

"Tell me about Kit-Megumi."

"What do you want to know?"

"What is your relationship to her?"

Kenshin slowly took a sip of his bourbon. "She and I do not have anything more than a platonic relationship if that's what you are inferring."

Sano shook his head. "I would think you wouldn't have agreed to Jou-chan's ruse if you were involved with someone, particularity your assistant. Besides, that is one of the ultimate cliches and I like to think you are better than that."

The violet eyes blinked. 'Thank you."

Sano nodded and sipped his beer. "About Kitsune."

"Why do you call her that?"

tTaken slightly aback by the direct question he looked at the man next to him. "You might not have more than a platonic relationship to her, but you can't deny that she's a total fox." He shrugged. "Besides, I think she likes it."

The redhead chuckled. "If you insist."

"I totally insist. So give me the dirt."

Kenshin turned to study him. "If I give you her backstory, you have to do me a favor."

"Alright."

"Tell me why the hostility between Aya and Kaoru-dono."

Sanosuke hesitated. "It's not that complicated really." He told him.

"Still, I think I have a right to know. I got involved with her and she's keeping things from me. As her fiance, I need to know fully what I'm getting myself into. She's now living in my penthouse. I want to understand precisely why Kaoru-doo has felt compelled to go to such lengths."

He let go of a breath. He found the man's choice of words slightly intriguing. However, he wanted information and he would offer it up. Perhaps he would learn more than just the backstory of the elusive woman he was lusting after. "Okay. But first Kitsune, as I asked first."

"Understood." Kenshin stared into his drink for a moment. "Megumi was married."

Sanosuke fought the urge to spew his drink all over the bar. "Are you fucking serious?!"

"Indeed. She had a bright and beautiful future ahead of her. She comes from a wealthy family, raised as a debutante, head of her class...you get the picture. She had everything. She had just graduated from University magna cum laude and been accepted into medical school. She was going to be a doctor and change the world."

"What happened?"

Kenshin hesitated. "Remember, this is her story, not mine. I only know the details Aoshi told me when I hired her."

"Why did you hire her?"

"I'll get to that. She had dated some boy that her parents approved of, a Takeda Kanryu. Despite the length of heir relationship, Megumi didn't socialize often and while they were together three years, he was constantly cheating on her. Details here get fuzzy, but I think he was abusive and might have actually forced himself on her."

Sanosuke took a long drought from his beer, to prevent himself from yelling out. As it was he slammed the bottle back on the bar top hard enough that it drew the attention of those around them. "Go on." He gritted when Kenshin glanced at him sideways.

"Because it was expected, they married. But it was not a happy marriage for either of them. Takeda continued with his philandering and Megumi buried herself in her studies. After two years she begged for a divorce, but Takeda wouldn't grant her one. Finally she left him."

"Why didn't she pursue medicine still?"

"That you would have to ask her. Her family disowned her and she has no contact with them anymore. The divorce got really messy. Her ex husband painted a very ugly picture, gaslighting the entire situation so most people thought he was the victim. She chose to walk away from that life. I met her at a low point. She and Aoshi apparently grew up together though they had lost touch. When she had no one, she called him. I had just taken over the Palladium. He set up a meeting between us. I was in need of a competent assistant and she needed a fresh start. I've offered to pay for her schooling, but she has decided to liberate herself from everything she was before her divorce was finalized."

Sanosuke sat quietly absorbing the tale. It put into perspective a lot of things about the woman. If her first sexual encounter had indeed been forced, it would explain why she froze. Indeed, if her entire relationship had been abusive, would explain why she was so reluctant to engage with him. Charming her into his bed would not be enough; he would have to gain her trust.

"What happened to him?" He asked tightly. If he ever met this man, Sanosuke would probably hit him.

Kenshin sighed, sipping the last of his bourbon. "He was not a good man and karma is a bitch. About six months ago, he partied a little too hard and wrapped his car around a tree."

Breathing in deep, Sano wasn't sure if he was grateful or not. He would have enjoyed the chance to beat him to a pulp. "Got what he deserved." He muttered.

"Did I answer the questions you wanted?"

Sano glanced over at the redhead. "For the moment."

"Now your story of Kaoru-dono."

Sano flagged down the bartender and ordered another beer. "Jou-chan and I grew up together as well. I'm a year older than her but age is irrelevant. Her mother died tragically and her father succumbed to cancer. My own home life wasn't exactly a picnic and she and I grew up with each other. It can be a lonely existence with no parents. At the end of the day, Jou-chan wants what everyone wants; she wants people to like her."

"That seems a bit ridiculous. I've watched her rise to the challenge when faced with adversity. She isn't afraid to speak her mind."

"Now. But you were never a teenage girl." Sanosuke downed the last of the first beer and the picked up the second. "She met Aya as a freshman in high school. Now again, this is my take on things. I will never know for sure exactly what happened as, the true nature of their relationship is a mystery, even to me. I was never wild about Aya, despite the fact that we dated. That was more me being a stupid eighteen year old than anything. Sometimes I wonder if that was an underlying reason between their animosity."

"You and Aya?"

"Not one of my finer moments. I was a horny teenager; Aya... was willing to satisfy." He drank his beer, his thoughts going back in time. "Have you ever seen that movie 'Mean Girls'?" Kenshin shook his head. "It a movie about the pretty girls, basically bullying the not so pretty. That's Aya. They were in the same social circle in high school, but I don't know if I'd say they were really friends. Jou-chan made friends easily and everyone respected her. Aya on the other hand, she utilized intimidation and manipulation to get what she wanted. I'm also pretty sure Aya didn't really care for Jou-chan. She had this mean streak. Like I said, I was eighteen and stupid, and perhaps this is my ego, but I think Aya purposefully dated me in an attempt to one up Jou-chan. It didn't last long and I graduated. Took some time off before going to school. Jou-chan and Aya headed to University a year later.

"They were in the same sorority. However, Jou-chan actually wanted to do something with her life and it became clear that Aya had no interest other than snagging a rich husband. It was during their sophomore year that things really started to deteriorate. Jou-chan was dating some guy; who he is isn't important. The story is that Aya invited him over with the pretense of being Kaoru, got him drunk and seduced him. Jou-chan walked in on them. The friendship, or whatever the relationship was, fractured."

"That doesn't seem like much." Kenshin surmised. "A little bit to a degree, but I don't quite understand why such hostility."

"Aya always has to best Kaoru."

The redhead was silent a moment. "She mentioned something about an incident."

"The incident that drove them apart." He gave a bitter chuckle. "That happened during their junior year." Sanosuke told him. "Again, keep in mind, these are the facts as I know them." He sighed and took another long gulp from his bottle. "They had a girl rush the sorority that was a legacy, her mother was an alum. However, she wasn't quite what Aya had in mind. Jou-chan was secretary at the time and quite popular with her sisters. Aya was vice president. Jou-chan argued, and won, that anyone should be allowed to rush; they actually accepted more pledges than normal that year. Four of them were from good standing, but were socially awkward. Aya's friend, Ivy, was the pledge rush chair, or whatever its called. The national board that oversees the sorority and fraternity system have some strict rules about hazing, but it still happens. They came up with a humiliating prank in an effort to force the girls not to pledge the sorority."

Sanosuke shook his head. "I wasn't there the night it happened, but it was pretty bad. It involved some embarrassing secrets coming out about the girls, nasty rumors, alcohol, and eventually their clothes begin stolen and they were locked out of the house. And of course, while the students all laughed, it was the police who were called anonymously about a group of young women being indecent on the quad. The seven girls involved were arrested for lewd and indecent behavior and public drunkenness. Because the girls were all underage...You can imagine how bad it was."

"How did Kaoru-dono fare into all of this?"

"She told me she wasn't aware of it until it was too late to do anything Aya, Ivy, and her band of minions planned the whole thing without consulting the house sisters."

"What happened to the pledges?"

"I know at least four of the girls immediately vacated the house and pledged somewhere else. One of them left school and was never seen again. I think one just abandoned the greek system all together. The legacy? Her parents sought disciplinary action against the university and the sorority. In the end, Jou-chan took the fall and plead guilty to the charges."

"Even though she had nothing to do with it?" Kenshin asked incredulously.

"The dean and the board all knew that Jou-chan would not have concocted the plan, but no one else would come forward. She was stripped of her title from the sorority and put on probation."

"And that stems the animosity?"

"After the punishment was handed out, Jou-chan was blackballed from all social gatherings. However, Jou-chan was well liked and during the summer before her senior year, three other girls came forward and cleared her name. They pointed the finger at Aya. She was forced to give up her presidency. Jou-chan was asked to come back but said no and turned her back on the greek system. Aya left and spent her final year abroad. She came back for graduation, but that's really where the tale ends."

Silence descended between the two of them as they both got lost in his own thoughts. "If Kaoru-dono doesn't truly like Aya, then why does she care what the woman thinks?"

Sanosuke thought about the prospect before finally answering. "I think it is just in Jou-chan's nature. I'm not sure if you noticed, but she doesn't appreciate being put down."

The redhead grinned. "I've seen her rise to several unspoken challenges."

"Aya knows what buttons to push. I'm sure it wasn't so much that Jou-chan has any desire to get married, otherwise she would have done that."

"What prompted her to lie?"

"I'm not fully sure. Aya had insulted me. She was going on about how wonderful her husband is. She pretty much inferred that Jou-chan was nothing more than an old maid. She never expected to see Aya again as neither of us have seen her in a decade." Sanosuke drank from his bottle and put the empty beer on the bar. "I'm not why she chose to continue. However, Jou-chan told me she went into the store to hide and when the woman followed she merely approached you as you were alone."

the redhead grinned. "That is probably why I agreed. It was apparent she didn't know who I was. That doesn't happen often."

"She lives in a bubble. It isn't intentional, but she's focused on her career."

"She does seem to work a lot of long hours."

"And you don't?" Sanosuke asked, an eyebrow raised.

Kenshin fought the urge to blush. "Long nights are in my nature, but I'm trying to create my own legacy."

"Fair enough." Sanosuke studied the man for a moment. "I know this whole thing is a ruse. Or it was in the beginning. What are your intentions toward Jou-chan now?"

The redhead took a deep gulp from his bourbon. "I'm not really sure." He was quiet a moment. "I hate to think our paths might never have crossed if she hadn't walked into that shop."

Sanosuke hid a grin. "You like her."

There was a beat of silence. "I do." He took another sip of his drink. "She is like no other woman I have ever met."

"That she is. And don't you forget it."

Kenshin grew pensive. "I wish you the best of luck in pursuing Megumi. She requires a delicate touch, And yet, sometimes you have to just be forthright with her. She's been through a lot, but she doesn't like bullshit."

"I appreciate that."

Kenshin turned to him. "We're together in this. We should look out for each other."

* * *

And there you have it. As always, feedback is appreciated. Until next time! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

I'm really making an attempt to get these updates to you faster. I've been distracted, but really hoping that I've managed to at least tame some of those distractions. That being said, I do not own the characters below.

* * *

Kaoru closed the door behind her and leaned against it with a weary sigh. The night had been longer than she had anticipated, a late table of high rollers demanding her attention. She had declined the drink her manager had wanted to buy for her. She tossed her keys onto the table and locked the deadbolt. She pushed off the door and stepped into the living room.

She paused when she saw the open laptop on the coffee table. She hadn't really seen Kenshin the past week though they were now cohabitating. One of her nights off they had attended another dinner. Her other evening off she had fled to her old watering hole, meeting Sanosuke for drinks before she felt comfortable to return. The few times their paths had crossed, he had been in front of his laptop. And here it was in the living room as though he intended to interact. She looked around though she didn't spot the redhead. She adjusted the strap of her bag, shrugging. She moved into the kitchen and placed her bag on the counter. She reached into it and pulled out the six pack of beer. She opened the refrigerator and paused.

Her eyes scanned the contents. There wasn't a lot. Basic essentials; butter, some condiments, a water pitcher and milk. There were some random cheeses. There were no leftovers and Kaoru narrowed her eyes. She hesitated before putting the bottles inside. IT almost made it seem final to her, that she had really moved in here, albeit it temporary.

With a sigh, she placed them inside, pulling one. She fished the wine key out of her pocket and opened the beer. Leaning against the counter, she tilted her head back and took a deep gulp from the bottle.

"Late night?"

Kaoru nearly choked on the ale, her heart jumping. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she looked up to see the redhead lounging in the doorway. "You startled me."

She couldn't see his eyes in the dim light, though they glittered in her direction as he entered the room. He wore jeans and a tee shirt and looked totally at home. "Do you always come home this late?"

She shrugged. "It happens."

"So, what happened tonight?"

Kaoru watched him walk towards the refrigerator and open the door she had just closed. "Had a private party; went later than expected and I got stuck on closing duty. What are you still doing up?"

Kenshin pulled out one of the bottles and studied it. Inside she cringed, wondering if perhaps she shouldn't have bought it. "I rarely sleep. You hadn't come home yet and I began to worry. You're usually home by eleven; it's nearly one." He offered her a small grin "I'm getting used to it as well."

Warmth bloomed in the center of her chest and she looked down, glad for the dim light so he couldn't see her blush. "You were worried?"

"Hai." He looked up at her and quirked a brow. "May I?"

She blinked. "Of course. If you'll let me keep them there, the least I can do is share."

He frowned slightly as he accepted the wine key, she handed to him. "And why wouldn't I allow you to keep them in the fridge?"

"It's your place."

"And for now, it is also yours." He tapped his bottle to hers.

She swallowed, her blue eyes studying him. He tilted his head to the side and moved back towards the living room. She picked up her bag and followed him. He sat down on the couch and looked up at her as she perched on the end of the chair. "Does it bother you?" She asked.

"Does what bother me?"

Kaoru swallowed and glanced down at the beer in her hands. "Does it bother you that I would work later hours?"

The redhead paused and studied her for a moment. "I'm not going to sit here and tell you that I'm totally fine with it. However, it's what you do."

She drank from her beer and sighed. "It's what I love to do." She murmured. And sometimes you have to take the good with the bad."

"Getting stuck closing is a good thing?"

She smiled as she recalled the tasting she had sat in on that afternoon. "No." She shook her head. "But the perks make it well worth it."

Silence descended between the two of them and she looked up and flushed. He watched her quietly, the glow from his laptop making his face unreadable in the dark. "What perk did you enjoy today?" He asked after a moment.

Brushing a strand of dark hair behind ear she slid into the chair and settled back. Her mind rolled over the ten wines she had tasted, recalling the one that had stuck out. "I got to taste a '99 vintage brut from a small grower champagne."

"How was it?"

She grinned, recalling how the wine had popped as it rolled over her tongue. "It was rich and delicious. Almost like a creamy biscotti, but it's wine." She shook her head and grinned again as she vividly recalled the way she had savored the wine in her mouth, the rich earth had filled her nostrils. "Utterly yummy." she grinned again and took a swig of her beer.

"And yet, here you sit, drinking a beer."

Her grin deepened as she focused on him. "Only because the liquor store was closed, and I couldn't get any vodka or whiskey."

He chuckled. "I merely thought that you would be drinking wine."

She shook her head. "I drink enough wine. Sometimes I need a palate cleanser." She told him taking another drink.

"So, you drink cheap beer?"

"Believe me, it isn't necessarily cheap."

The redhead took a swig and studied the label again. "Really?"

She shrugged. "It's cheaper than a bottle of wine." she looked up at him again. "We'll have to drink something soon."

His dark eyes watched her. "I would like that."

Kaoru sat up slightly, placing the bottle on the end table next to her. "I wanted to ask you if you were serious about your suggestion though."

"About?"

"The dinner parties."

"I was." He returned his attention to his laptop.

She nibbled on her bottom lip and then stopped when she recognized it for the nervous habit. "My schedule's a bit out of whack this week because of the event you have Friday and now this ridiculous photo shoot in the morning. I was thinking I could probably rearrange my schedule and we could do either the following Tuesday or Wednesday."

"That's seven days away."

"I know. I just, I'm not sure really how much time you need to put it together."

Kenshin shrugged. "We have the whole of the kitchen at the Palladium at our disposal. I'll just have Beshimi put together a menu and bring over everything he needs to prepare it here."

His tone had changed, and Kaoru was tired of trying to read his emotions in the dark. She reached over to the lamp and flipped it on. "I don't have a menu yet."

"Menu will be easy." He told her.

she narrowed her eyes. "It will take a few days to figure out the pairings and then actually track down the wines I want."

"And again, you have the entire cellar at the hotel at your disposal."

"I don't want the entire cellar at my disposal." She snapped. "This might come as a bit of a shock, but your wine list isn't that amazing."

Startled, Kenshin closed his laptop and looked at her. "What did you just say?"

Kaoru opened her mouth and hesitated. "I mean, I'm just... I want this dinner to be spectacular and some of the wines I have in mind aren't on the list you have at the hotel."

He tilted his head to the side. "It's an award-winning wine list."

She sat up a bit straighter and met his gaze. "Because you have some jewels, doesn't make it amazing. There's no depth."

"No depth." He echoed.

"No." she shook his head. "You have a spattering of French wines and really they're just a handful of Bordeaux and a few burgundies. You have practically nothing representing the Rhône valley and not a single cabernet franc on your list. You have two Chilean cabs that were obviously put there probably because they're cheap and people will drink them and yet have no representation of Argentina. Its California centric with the same stuff everyone else carries. You have some older vintages and somehow you managed to get your hands on some rare single vineyards. However, I bet you don't even know how they ended up on your list and no one realizes how amazing they are, which is why you still have them."

the redhead was silent for a moment. "And what would you do?" He asked after a moment.

Kaoru opened her mouth and paused; it is dawning that she had just indirectly insulted the man. "I'm sorry, that was rude."

His mouth quirked and he shook his head. "You can't help it can you?"

Ashamed she looked down at her lap. "Forgive me."

He rose and came to stand in front of her. He hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her face to meet his eyes. "Do not ever apologize for being passionate about what you love." He sighed. "I'll have him call you to work out a menu. I ask for one favor."

"Anything."

"If we have to entertain your sorority sisters, I would also like to include my cousin and your friend, Sanosuke."

"Aoshi will have to come."

Kenshin chuckled. "Of course."

"And Meg."

"It should be an interesting evening."

"Twelve is a good number."

he reached out and lightly touched her cheek. "Everything will work out."

"Will it?"

His violet eyes searched hers and his fingers fell from her skin. 'We should get some rest. Misao can be a handful in the mornings."

* * *

Misao glanced at her watch and then peered at the shots as they popped up on the computer screen. "I think we got it here." He called. She looked up at the pair. "I want to move into the cellar. I think it would be a great idea to showcase the extensive wine collection, especially since Kaoru's the sommelier."

The photographer agreed. "We'll need about thirty minutes to get setup down there. And then we'll head back to the hotel?"

Misao nodded. "Agreed." Kaoru approached her. "You were great."

The woman rolled her eyes. "If you hadn't talked me into this."

Misao grinned. "Go find Miaka so she can touch up your makeup. And just relax. Remember you're in love."

Kaoru flashed a bright smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She turned to do as she was told and Misao couldn't help but watch after her. Something about her was off and Misao couldn't help but wonder. She would coerce it out of the woman. She moved toward the bar to get a glass of water when a hand grabbed her.

"Wha-" She glanced up and saw it was the tall man who held her. He pushed her down the hall towards the restroom and pushed open the door. Already knowing where this was going, she opened her mouth to protest. "Aoshi-"

HE didn't give her a chance as he closed the door and pushed her against it, his mouth cutting her off. Immediately she acquiesced, throwing her arms around his neck. She had lusted after the man for years, but several days ago, he had finally succumbed to her. she wasn't sure what it was but didn't really care. The only thing that bothered her about the association was Kenshin didn't know and Aoshi seemed keen on keeping their new dynamic a secret from the redhead.

His lips pulled away and he stared down at her, his dark eyes stormy with passion. He sighed and brushed her dark hair from her forehead. She gulped for air. "Forgive me. But I saw you and could not contain myself." He stated.

"I'm not exactly complaining." She panted.

A hint of a grin curled his lip. "What are you doing when you finish?"

"Probably going through the proofs. We're on a tight deadline."

The dark eyes studied her face. "Why?"

"This is the story of the year!" She hit him lightly. "We need to strike while Kenshin and his fiancé are still the talk of the town."

Aoshi took a step back from her, his forehead slightly furrowed. "I don't understand the need to rush. They haven't set a date."

Misao watched him turn away from her. "That does seem a bit strange. With everything going on, I would think Kenshin would be in a rush to do so. They got engaged awfully fast." She narrowed her green eyes. "What do you know that I do not?"

"You know almost as much as I do."

'which is still more than me. Spill."

The dark eyes cut towards her. "I won't break his confidence, even for you."

She pushed away from the wall. "So, there is something. I knew it!"

"You know nothing."

"I know there is something going on between them. They are clearly infatuated with each other, they're engaged, yet they have yet to consummate the relationship."

"And you know this how?"

She shrugged. "Kaoru told me." He raised an eyebrow. : Maybe not in so many words, but it's clear." She reached back towards him and pulled him back against her. "Enough about them." She leaned up to press her lips against his neck. "I would much rather discuss this."

"Why talk at all?" He murmured, captured her mouth in another searing kiss.

She indulged for a moment before touching his face. "For years you've remained distant. What changed?"

"Just enjoy the moment. Sometimes it's nice to give in to what one desires."

"And what do you desire?" She asked huskily, his hand moving up her leg, his tongue tracing a path down her neck.

"You."

* * *

Kenshin held the door open for her and Kaoru stepped into the cellar. The door closed behind them and she shivered in the cool air. "Cold?"

She wrapped her arms about herself. I'm wearing a ball gown and the room is about sixty degrees." She told him with a small grin.

HE reached out and placed his hands on her upper arms. He rubbed, the friction warming her. Looking up at him, her heart raced. "I'm sorry for Misao." He murmured.

She shrugged. "Should we really have agreed, considering?"

His brow creased and his hands dropped back to his side. "By the time it goes to print, this will be over and will no longer matter."

"So, the article will be printing fiction? Great."

"Time will come for it to end eventually."

Kaoru couldn't' be sure, but thought she heard a touch of wistfulness in his tone. He opened his mouth to say something but the door behind him opened. "Have either you any knowledge of where Misao could have vanished?"

They both shook their head. Through the glass Kaoru saw a flash and them Misao was moving through the small dining room, smoothing out her skirt. She narrowed her eyes as she studied the petite woman. Her usually sleek bob was mussed, her lips swollen. Her lips were moving, but Kaoru couldn't quite hear her through the glass. The photographer moved in front of the window and Kaoru looked at Kenshin skeptically.

HE shrugged and wrapped his arm around her waist. HE pulled her towards him and moved to nuzzle her neck. She flushed and threw her head back, giggling. She placed her hands on his shoulder and pushed him lightly though she really wanted to pull him closer. Behind them the door opened and Misao stood there.

"Calm down kids." The woman chided. Kenshin let her go, winking at her as he stood back up.

"Where do you want us?"

"That was good just now. I think he got a few good shots." The man appeared behind her. "What I want now is Kaoru up on the ladder and Kenshin below. Let's reenact the moment he proposed."

"This isn't at all how it happened." Kaoru muttered.

"Pretend it was." Misao instructed.

She stepped out of the way and the photographer replaced her. "Let me get a few test shots. The glass is proving a bit tricky, but I think I got it figured out."

Kaoru reached behind her where the ladder rested and pulled it closer to her. She stepped on the first rung and turned back towards the redhead. HE reached down for her left hand and gingerly slipped the ring off her finger. Her hand felt naked without it. she had started wearing it more frequently, mostly as she didn't know when anyone would see her.

She wrapped her right arm around the rung and leaned towards him. "If only there truly was a moment to reenact." She murmured.

Kenshin stared down at the ring in his palm. "Perhaps we should tell Misao you actually asked me to be your fiancée."

Smiling, she allowed the giggle to escape. "Okay. I think I'm good." The photographer lowered his camera. "I like this position, Kaoru. Lean back and look down at him. Kenshin drop to one knee and hold the ring up to her."

The redhead complied. Kaoru leaned back, lifting her chin as she looked down at him. He took her left hand and held up the ring. "Will you marry me?" He asked, his violet eyes wide.

Kaoru focused on him and tuned out the photographer, much like she did when she was opening a nicer bottle of wine. Looking into his eyes, she could almost believe that it was real. She smiled and then giggled before nodding her head once.

"Kaoru, lift your chin lightly, but don't lose that focus." She did as he said. "Now Kenshin start to slip the ring on her finger. Kaoru, look at the ring now. He just asked you to marry him and he's given you the beautiful sapphire." Kaoru looked at it and recalled the first moment she had seen it. HE had been almost casual about it when he had slipped it onto her finger, had that been just a few weeks ago?

Almost in a daze she lifted her hand to stare at the blue stone shining in the light. As if reading her thoughts, Kenshin wrapped his finger around hers and lifted her hand to his lips for a kiss. She looked up, meeting his eyes and felt herself drawn in. HE reached up and lightly ran a finger along her cheek before tugging on a lone curl. She felt her head tilt slightly, leaning into the caress.

"Excellent you two! I'm starting to feel like I should leave."

Blinking, Kaoru turned abruptly. Her shoe slipped and felt the world spin. Her arm caught on the ladder rung, but strong arms prevented her from falling any further.

"Are you okay?"

She steadied herself and stepped off the ladder. "Thanks to you."

HE grinned at her. "I'm here to help."

The door creaked open and Misao peered into the room. "Everyone alright in here?"

Kenshin nodded and finally looked away from her. "Are we finished?"

"Yep. I just want to get a few outside shots, but you can start heading over to the hotel. We're going to setup in the salon I think."

Kenshin glanced at his watch and stepped away from her. A cold feeling stole over as she lost the presence of the redhead. HE left the room, Misao following behind him as they argued over where to shoot at the hotel. Kaoru brushed off her dress and sighed.

"You did really well."

Kaoru looked up at the photographer. "Sorry?"

"You did well. You can tell how much you two love each other."

The sharp bark of laughter was not meant. "Really?" She let lose.

He smiled at her. "The camera never lies."

* * *

Someone asked a question in regards to the last chapter. Kaoru's backstory, is nothing more than just that, backstory to set up why she and Aya (Who is also an invented character) would have animosity. The ex in question is not important. I have written various stories that does have Enishi as Kaoru's ex. I'm not sure if that was where the question derived from. I won't lie, I did contemplate it after the suggestion. However, the direction I already have this narrative headed, it didn't make much sense. But I will say this: SPOILER! Enishi will be popping up.

In fact, a number of anticipatory events are coming. As I said, I'm attempting to be better about updating. I have no concept of time and then realize several months have passed. I appreciate everyone's continued interest in this story and I want to finish, if for my own sanity. Lots of love to you out there! Kisses until next time!


End file.
